


Against All Odds

by Malleland, Mythicalemily



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Homophobia, Jealous Link, Jealous Rhett, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Smut, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malleland/pseuds/Malleland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalemily/pseuds/Mythicalemily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett is a single father learning to deal with emotions that are getting stronger each day while Link is a bartender who just wants to live wildly. They have to learn to accept each other's differences to have a chance at making it work. With more and more strifes between them, can they keep each other without losing themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Rhett is a divorced man and Link has never been married.  
> Also, there is some language in here that may be offensive, but we don't condone it, its just a part of the story  
> Enjoy! :)

The place was not how Rhett had imagined it. However, it was expected that it would be dark, crowded, loud, and have different colored lights. There were many shirtless guys drinking and dancing on the dance floor. Apparently, there was some kind of celebration going on because everyone had glow in the dark bracelets and glowing paint all over their bodies in the form of different designs.

Rhett sat down on a bar stool as his eyes scanned around the bar. It was his first time in a place like this and he definitely felt left out. Glow in the dark lines and dots moved around in the dark atmosphere, making Rhett feel even more excluded. He wasn't wearing any glow in the dark items and he felt like every single guy seemed to have something to do there: if they weren't dancing, then they were ordering drinks, or to Rhett’s surprise, making out practically on top of each other.

A drink would probably calm his nerves a little bit, so he took a look at the drinks menu and then met the bartender’s eyes, a dark haired man with the bluest eyes Rhett had ever seen. “Hey…” He didn't know why he smiled and also wondered if beer would be available because it wasn’t on the menu and all the other guys seemed to be drinking cocktail drinks. “Can I have a Budweiser, please?” 

The bartender dipped his head in acknowledgment to the tall, blonde man. The customer was very attractive, just not usually his type. He seemed more reserved than the average, drunken person at the bar. As if on command, an intoxicated man yelled “Give me a drink!” from the other side of the bar table. He excused himself and broke eye contact with the blonde man, reminding himself to give him a beer along with his number. 

He quickly gave the drunk man his vodka and returned with a Budweiser to the other man. He looked zoned out, so the bartender tapped the table in front of the customer to get his attention. 

The blonde man looked up, his green eyes meeting the bartender’s. “Oh, thanks… Sorry I was just… I usually don't come to these kind of places,” Rhett commented, taking a sip from the bottle. 

The bartender smirked, his white teeth showing as he looked the customer up and down. “Don’t worry about it, everybody’s new at some time,” the bartender comforted. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

Rhett blushed at the name he was being called, feeling weird in a way he hadn't before “...My name is Rhett. What’s yours? I like your bracelets,” he pointed out the glow in the dark bracelets the bartender was wearing. The bangles clacked against each other, lighting up his small wrist.

“Nice to meet you, Rhett,” the bartender replied. “The name’s Link”. He picked up the other man’s wrist and slid a glowing band onto it. “There’s more at my place if you wanna come over,” he said with a lopsided grin and a chuckle. 

“Yeah, I didn't know you were supposed to wear something that glows in the dark”. He drank a little bit more from the bottle, “And was that an invitation?”

“Sure is, babe,” Link said over his shoulder as he left to help another customer.

To say the truth, Rhett was feeling kind of uncomfortable in that place. The atmosphere was getting heavier and the music was getting louder, which meant that there were even more shirtless guys grinding each other and making out on the stools around him. He kinda wanted to get out of there, to go somewhere else. So he finished his drink and stood up, putting a 20 dollar bill on the bar table as a tip.

“Hey, why are you leaving so early?” Link called out, rushing back to where Rhett’s empty bottle sat. “It’s not even midnight yet, stay a while longer. For me?” His blue eyes shone behind large, brownish glasses frames. 

“I have to be honest, Link,” Rhett wiped one of his eyebrows with his hand. “When I said that I don't usually come to these kinds of places, I meant it. This is actually the first time I'm at a… you know… gay bar and to say the truth, this is a little overwhelming.” 

Link’s cerulean eyes flicked up to Rhett’s. “My shift is ending in 5 minutes, if you want to hang out, get to know each other.” There was a hint of mischief in his voice, but Rhett was more focused on trying to ignore an old man who was putting some bills on a way younger boy.

“Yeah, that sounds good. Can I wait for you in my car? It’s a black Hummer parked outside the emergency exit.” Link just gave a quick wink as a reply.

Once in the car, Rhett turned on the radio and started listening to the weather prognostic; apparently, there would be some rain soon. After a little while, he saw the bartender getting out of the back door, so he turned on the car’s engine along with the lights for Link to see him.

Link strolled up to Rhett’s car and tapped his delicate fingertips on the window. He looked in, trying to see the familiar face, but he just looked blindly into the darkness of the car. He tugged on the door handle, letting himself in. 

“Put on your seat belt.” Rhett turned off the radio, “Where do you want to go? I don't think there are that many places open at this hour.”

“I still have to give you more glow-in-the-dark bracelets, remember?”

“Oh, so… should I buy some beers if you want to hang out at your house?”

“Nah there's some already there,” he said, looking directly forward. “Besides, I don't want to be too drunk for what happens later.”

Rhett set up the GPS with the directions Link gave him. “What happens next?” Rhett was a little busy following the directions to pay full attention. 

“You're so silly, babe,” Link said as he placed a hand right above Rhett’s knee, squeezing gently. 

“Oh!” A little jump went through Rhett’s body when he felt the touch. “What are you doing? That tickles.” He put his hand over Link’s, stopping at a red light. Link chuckled softly, his palm warm on Rhett’s lower thigh. Slowly, Link started creeping his left hand up the other man’s thigh, stopping just below his groin.

Rhett almost missed a left turn and he hit the brakes frantically. He readjusted on his seat and continued driving, now feeling his jeans much tighter than before; his heart was beating faster than normal, but he didn't dare push Link’s hand away. “...If you continue doing that, we are going to crash into something.” Thank God there wasn’t any traffic at that hour. 

Link smiled, pushing his ombré glasses up with the back of his other hand. His bracelets fell down his wrist onto the floor. As he reached down to retrieve it with his right hand, his left hand accidentally moved back, pushing where Rhett’s jean zipper was. “Ah, Link!” Rhett held him by the wrist, keeping him in place, and managed to park the car in front of Link’s building. “Listen, man, this is not… I don't think I will be good company.” His voice didn’t come out as firm as he would have wanted. 

“Sorry about that, but c’mon, don’t be shy. You’ll be great company.” Link pulled away from Rhett’s firm grasp, fumbling with the unfamiliar car door lock. “But… I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” Link slid out the car door and landed with a plop on the concrete. As he walked towards the front door, he turned back and asked, “You coming?”

Rhett thought for a moment, then got out of the car, locking it as he followed Link, “Do you live alone?” He waited until the front door was opened.

“Yeah. My roommate moved away last month.” His smile faded away. “I’m having a little trouble with rent, so I’m looking around for a new one.”

They got in the elevator and Rhett rested the back of his head on the aluminum wall, “It shouldn’t be difficult for you to find a new one. I mean, you look like you know a lot of people.” When the elevator stopped, Rhett followed Link to his apartment door. “I have a house in the suburbs. I wanted to buy one as soon as possible because I know rents are pretty high around here.”

“Do you… Are you… You’re not married, right? Or do you have a roommate?” Link questioned quickly. He cursed himself for probably bringing home a married man; he didn’t want to be involved in any future drama. To hide his embarrassment, he looked down and fiddled with his key.

“No, I’m single, but I don't live alone. I was married though.” He observed Link trying to find the right key, “Do you do this often? Bring men to your apartment?” 

Link still wondered if Rhett had a roommate already, but he decided to ask about it later. As he jammed the key into the lock, he answered, “What counts as a lot?”

“Well, I guess I should take that as a yes?” Once inside the apartment, Rhett took a look; it wasn’t that big but it had enough space and it was very well organized, “This is nice.” Rhett opened his mouth to add something else, but before he could, Link pushed him against the wall, tiptoeing and roughly pressing his lips against the bearded man’s. His hand cupped the back of Rhett’s head, pushing him into the kiss.

It took Rhett by surprise, allowing Link to kiss him for a few seconds, “No… Wait, wait, Link…” He was sure he could feel the other man’s tongue at this point. “I don’t,” Rhett placed his hand on Link’s chest and pressed a little, but Link didn't stop. “Stop!” he said as he gave a harder push this time. 

Link stumbled backwards, catching himself on the kitchen counter. “Hey, hey, whoa, calm down,” he stammered as he looked up at Rhett. Then, Link stepped closer, close enough to kiss him again, but reached around him and planted his hand on the taller man’s ass. 

Rhett turned his face to one side to deny access to a kiss. Then, he gripped one of Link’s wrists that was at his butt, but didn't remove it. “I'm not a faggot, alright?” 

Link felt hurt and anger bubble up inside him, but he tried to not let it show on his face. It failed.

“Wha- why the hell did you come over then?”

Rhett took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He let go of Link’s wrist. “I… I'm sorry, did I hurt you? I didn't mean to. I just… I'm nervous and I… This is all new to me. I guess I just wanted to find a guy and see what would happen. I didn't think about the kisses, it just… it feels weird.” That was the first time he had been kissed by a man and it was without his consent, which led to his quick, negative reaction. 

Link looked down. “Dang, man. I’m sorry I didn’t ask. I just couldn't help myself,” a smirk forming at the corner of his mouth. He ran his fingers through his jet black hair apologetically and asked, “So now what? You wanna try again or…”

“I can feel your stubble, man, even though you are clean shaven.” Rhett bit his lip, “Can we try something where I can pretend you are a girl? I know it sounds weird and you don't have to do it if you don't want to, but you know… just while I get used to the idea?” His face was bright red. 

“Um sure, I can try? C’mere,” he grabbed Rhett’s wrist and led him to his bedroom. “Wait right here for a second,” he said as he walked into his bathroom and closed the door behind him. 

He returned a few minutes later, still looking the same. “Hey man, sorry I can’t do much and I’m obviously not a girl, but I just shaved. I hadn’t shaved in a couple days and I thought this would help you… ya know. I don’t know what more I can do.” Rhett smiled and touched Link’s cheek with gentle fingertips; it felt so soft, and the aftershave scent was fresh and sweet. He got closer and closer until his face was not that far from Link’s, then closed his eyes and gave him a small peck on the lips; it felt really good this time. 

“Thank you,” Rhett said with his eyes still closed, not moving an inch. 

Link pressed his lips to Rhett’s again, still softly but with a bit more fervor. He rested his hands on the small of the other man’s back, pressing their bodies together. Rhett didn't resist this time. Instead, he opened his mouth a little bit to allow Link access. He could feel Link’s crotch on one of his legs, but he tried to focus on the soft lips he was kissing. 

Link slid his tongue into Rhett’s mouth, moaning softly as his hands explored all over the large man’s body. He started steadily walking backwards, his lips not leaving Rhett’s. Suddenly, he spun around and fell on top of the blonde man on the bed. Rhett made a tiny sound when he felt Link’s body over him, and placed his hands on the black haired man’s waist. He even dared to lower them and grab his butt cheeks. 

Feeling the wide palms clasping his bottom, Link began to squirm as he became increasingly stiff against his jeans. He pushed down on Rhett’s lips harder, not minding that the beard was rubbing his freshly shaven face raw. Link pulled away for a quick second, only to take his glasses off, and his lips came crashing back harder than ever, his teeth clicking against Rhett’s.

“I don’t have protection, if you want to, you know…” Rhett’s breathing was fast and uneven. He had a full boner now, so he unzipped his jeans and grabbed Link’s hand, putting it inside his underwear. Link sat up, knees on both sides of Rhett’s thighs, and held on to the throbbing member. 

“Don’t worry. I got some. Are you sure you wanna do this?” he asked.

“What do you feel like doing? What do you like?” He didn't have experience at all with other men, “You can laugh at my question, but… What does a man like? I mean, I know what I like, but I’ve never had any male company before.” His hands were on Link’s butt the whole time, just resting there. 

“Well, when you put it that way,” Link chuckled. “But I have an idea.” He told Rhett to stay and wait for the second time that night and walked into the closet, coming back with his hands behind his back. “Close your eyes,” he said. 

Rhett smiled nervously, “What are you going to do? No, man, I don't trust you that much.” He rested on his elbows. “You are not a weirdo, right?” He closed his eyes, not too convinced.

“Depends on your definition of weird.” 

Link came up behind him, kneeling on the bed. “Keep your eyes closed,” he exclaimed, but he quickly tied a black diamond-patterned tie across Rhett’s eyes. “Well, I guess you can open your eyes now,” he laughed, kissing right above the blindfold.

“Alright, now you are freaking me out.” Rhett touched the tie and then tried to find Link with his hands, “Where are you? Link?” Nothing. “Link, I don't feel comfortable with this.” He felt two hands on his shoulders, slowing pushing him to lay on the bed. 

“Shhhh…” Link breathed against Rhett’s neck. “Trust me,” he said as he kissed along Rhett’s jawline, body lying directly on top his. Rhett could feel Link’s legs around his hips, both boners now in contact through their jeans. He rose his hands to feel Link’s legs, followed by his mouth looking for the man’s lips. 

“Can I take my shirt off?” asked Rhett after kissing Link a little. 

Link told him to raise his arms above his head and he slid the soft, gray shirt off of Rhett’s chest. He removed his own black t-shirt as well and said, “How about your pants, babe?”

“Alright,” he said in the lowest voice possible, before feeling Link’s gentle hands undoing his zipper and pulling away his jeans, along with his shoes and socks. His arousal was even more evident with only his boxers on. Link slid off his jeans as well and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Rhett’s underwear. He swiftly pulled down as Rhett’s cock sprung free. 

Rhett felt more confident now that he couldn’t see Link, now that he couldn’t see what he was doing with a man. But he also was feeling very vulnerable by not being able to take control over the situation, by letting a stranger have power over him. “I want to fuck you,” he simply said. 

“Gettin’ eager, huh?” Link said, starting to kiss down Rhett’s torso, stopping right above his erection. He skipped Rhett’s boner and continued down his thigh, teasing him. The blonde man managed to grab him by the hair and pulled him towards his cock, getting it into Link’s mouth. He also took off the blindfold but didn't take his gaze off of the ceiling until he dared to look down. Watching those beautiful lips sucking him was a huge turn on for Rhett and it almost made him cum. But then, he started to lose his concentration thinking about what he was doing in an unfamiliar place, with a stranger, with a man. 

“Wait, No… Not like that.” Rhett made Link stop with a small push on the shoulder. “I said I wanted to fuck you.”

Link pulled Rhett’s cock out of his mouth with a little pop and planted a little kiss to the tip. He got on the bed with his back on the crisp, white sheets. Link’s jeans flew across the room, his briefs following right after. He grabbed Rhett by the waist and pulled him on top of his body. 

“Wait, what about a condom? You said you had some.” There was no way he was going to have sex with a stranger without protection. He didn't lower his upper body to Link’s, instead, he rested on his hands without folding his arms. 

“Oh yeah, I got some,” Link staggered out of bed, still hard, and fumbled in his nightstand drawer. He pulled out a little square wrapper along with a purple tube. He handed Rhett both and plopped back in bed, awaiting Rhett’s warm body to press on his. 

Rhett held both little things in his hand, then watched Link. He had seen gay porn several times on his laptop and knew the basics (he had even masturbated to some videos) but, being there with a handsome man waiting for him, was another thing. His mind was running so fast at that moment, telling him things like ‘You are not a faggot, why you are even turned on right now?’, ‘You are so gross for kissing a man!’ or ‘You are going to get HIV, just take a look at this guy and tell me he’s not a whore.’ He suddenly said, “I don't want to fuck you that way,” shaking his mind from all those thoughts. “I want you to be facing the sheets.” If he was going to finally do this, he was going to do it now. 

“Umm… why? I’m not too… comfortable with that. Is that okay?” Link inquired. 

“What’s the problem? You’ll feel the same anyway. Come on, man.” Rhett ripped the condom packet.

“I’d really prefer to see you babe. Please?”

“And I prefer not doing that. So, stop being a baby and turn the fuck around.” He grabbed one of Link’s legs and tried to turn him around.

“Okay, what the hell is happening here?” Link yelled.

“You invited me here to have sex, don't act like you don't want it now.”

Link was quiet. Then, he spoke up, “I’m sorry, I’m didn’t mean to snap. You must have a reason also.” His blue eyes looked up at the tall, powerful man above him. “I just had some bad experiences with… yanno.”

Rhett rose and kneeled between Link’s legs, “Sorry, I guess I don't… feel very comfortable watching other men’s dick just yet. Maybe we could…” He was cut out by his cellphone’s ringtone. “Shit!” Rhett got up and looked for his jeans, taking his cellphone from his back pocket and answering immediately. “Yes? Don't worry, it’s OK, what time is it?” He took a look at Link’s wall clock: 1:32 am. “How high? Just put him in the bathtub with cool water, I’ll be there in a minute… No, don't let him there for more than 10 minutes because he might throw up.” A short silence, “Hey, baby. You are going to take a bath right now, OK? I’ll be there soon, alright? No, let him sleep. He’ll take a shower in the morning. OK, I love you, buddy.” He hung up. 

“Who was that?” Link’s mind raced. 

Rhett started to pick up his clothes “Sorry, I have to go. One of my kids has a fever.”

“Kids?”

“Yeah, I have two boys. Do you have any?”

“No, I’ve never been married. Relationships aren’t really my thing,” Link sighed. 

“Oh, I see.” Rhett finished putting his clothes on and got closer to Link, “Will we see each other again?” he said. In reply, Link smiled.

“Hopefully.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any thoughts, please share them with us on tumblr :)  
> [mythicalemily](http://mythicalemily.tumblr.com/)  
> [malleland](http://malleland.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is the first fic I've ever written and I'm really nervous to put this out there, but I'm doing it anyway. Also, Malle is great to work with and I can't wait to write more with her in the future :D -Emily <3
> 
> This is my first fic in the Rhink fandom, but I'm having so much fun already writing this with Emily. I hope you enjoy it as much as we do :D Cheers! -Malle


	2. The Things You Make Me Feel

Rhett arrived home at 2:05 am to find Shepherd in the bathtub, Locke playing video games, and the young babysitter looking for a fever reducer in the kitchen cabinets. She seemed to be frustrated and a bit lost. Rhett accompanied her home immediately since she was a neighbor. Once he returned he declared, “Locke, I want you in bed in 2 minutes. I'm starting to count.” That night had been hectic and he didn't want to deal with Locke not following the rules, especially not when his head was full of different and contradictory feelings; he was still unable to gather his thoughts about how he truly felt about “experimenting”.

“Gimme a moment,” Locke whined. “Where were you anyway, Dad?”

“I just had a meeting with some friends. Now turn that thing off and go to bed, you are not supposed to be awake at this hour.” He found the medicine and went back to the bathroom. After he found Shepherd, he dressed him in new pajamas; the little boy looked content despite his sickly appearance. “Do you want to sleep with me tonight?” Rhett asked while giving him the medicine. 

“Really, Daddy? Okay!” Shepherd exclaimed. He took off into the master bedroom but stumbled on a rug due to his high fever. “I'm okay!” he squealed as he leaped on the bed.

Rhett smiled and put him into bed, then went to go check on Locke, “Lights out, buddy.” He kissed his son’s forehead gently. “Shepherd will be sleeping with me tonight, okay?” he said, pointing to the smaller empty bed of the large bedroom. He turned off the lights, feeling proud that Locke had grown up so much. 

“G’night dad.” 

~

Rhett woke up the next day feeling a bit anxious due to what had happened the previous night. It all seemed so far away, so distant, like a dream long forgotten. He didn't know how to feel about it. There was a little nausea forming in his stomach that he just couldn’t pinpoint. Sure, he wanted to see Link again to finish what they had started, but he was also feeling angry at himself for letting those feelings consume him and make complex decisions for him. He wasn't gay, he was just seeking the company of a person who could make him feel better and fulfill his needs, and there was nothing wrong about that. 

Right?

~  
Link paced back and forth his bedroom with his thumb hovering over Rhett’s name in his phone contacts. He gnawed on his fingernails, pondering. Should he call? Was it too soon? This wasn't like himself. He had plenty of one night stands and he had never contacted any of them back, so what made this time any different? He wasn't even sure if he could call it a one night stand since nothing much happened. Also, calling it a one night stand meant not seeing Rhett ever again, and for some reason, Link couldn’t live with that. Link sent a quick ‘Good morning,’ to Rhett before he had a chance to change his mind. He tapped nervously on the table and waited for a reply. “Fuck it,” he said out loud as he tapped the phone call icon next to Rhett’s name. 

Rhett took a few rings to answer, a little surprised and very nervous to see Link’s name on the screen. “Hello? Link?” It had been a crazy day at the company, so he decided to take a break to just focus on the call he was receiving. “I thought I wouldn't hear from you again. It's been a few days.”

“Yeah, I know,” Link replied, trying to sound confident. A ton of what ifs raced through his mind, but he shook them off. “We should meet up again.” His voice shook at the end and to cover it up, he added, “If you want, babe.”

Rhett bit his lower lip and started to play with a pen that was on his desk, “I would love to.” He wasn’t sure if he regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. “But it should be a little earlier in the day than before, maybe on my lunch break? I need to pick up my kids after work.” 

“Sure,” Link responded, also not knowing how to feel. “Okay, where do you want to meet up?”

“That depends on what do you feel like doing.” He stood up and opened one of his office windows, “I can take you to have lunch if that’s what you want.” A smile appeared behind his bushy beard.

Link was grateful that Rhett wanted to meet up again, but he wasn’t sure that they sought out the same thing. Rhett had a stable desk job and children, while he was just a bartender who avoided prolonged relationships. Besides, Rhett wasn’t even experienced with guys, while he… well, he was. “Really? That’d be cool,” he ended up saying.

“I can meet up at La Mirabelle, if you are nearby. If not, tell me where I can pick you up.” La Mirabelle was a fancy French restaurant that Rhett loved, but it wasn't the kind of place to bring your kids to, so Rhett didn’t go often. The last time Rhett had gone, he was with his wife, his ex-wife now. He breathed out a shaky breath, but it wasn’t loud enough for Link to hear.

“I can pick you up around noon if you would like.” Link chuckled from the other end of the line, “Is this a date?”

Rhett started laughing, “What? No, no it’s not, is it? I'm just paying to feed you.” He took a stack of papers and folders out from a drawer. “I work at Richard Mander’s Corporation, you can pick me up at 12 pm. Just send me a text and I'll meet you in the lobby.”

“Well, I guess we will have some things to discuss later then,” Link noted as he said goodbye and then hung up. He spun around in his chair, thinking. He realized how long it had been since he last went on a “date”, whatever the hell this was. He sighed, still not believing what he was going to do later that afternoon. He thought about deleting Rhett’s number and just never speaking to him again; Rhett was trouble for Link and he knew that. What business does Link have with a straight (-ish), divorced man with kids? But God damn, Rhett was hot, Link thought, and he couldn’t just walk away.

~  
Rhett took the elevator down to the lobby when he received Link’s text. He started to get nervous about Link being in his work place; what if he asked which floor Rhett’s office was located? Or if he said something inappropriate about him? He tapped his foot on the elevator floor, bracing himself to see Link acting up when the doors opened. He was relieved and glad when he found Link sitting on one of the fancy couches in the middle of the open lobby. “Hey, I’m sorry I took my time. The elevator was kind of slow and my office is on the upper floors.”

“Don’t worry about it. Wow, this is nice.” Link’s eyes scanned around the huge room surrounded by massive glass windows. “Anyway, you wanna head out, dear?” 

“Yeah, just… don't call me that around here, alright?” Rhett gave Link a gentle push on his lower back and when they arrived to Link’s car, he climbed in the passenger seat. “By the way, I'm sorry about that, but my workplace is just not like yours.” He loosed his tie a little bit and relaxed on the polyester seats. 

“Yes, of course, Sir,” Link joked, snapping on his seatbelt and pulling out of the parking lot. He looked over at Rhett; he was dressed really nicely in a blue button-down, black trousers, and brown dress shoes. Link felt a bit self-conscious, even though he was dressed pretty nicely as well. It just wasn’t his style, but he figured he should dress up a bit for a fancy restaurant. 

“Shut up.” Rhett smiled devilishly and set up Link’s GPS with directions to the restaurant. “So, have you been to La Mirabelle? They serve the best dishes you can imagine, and I'm tempted to ask for the whole menu.”

Link’s eyes crinkled at the sides. “I actually haven’t. I’m a bartender, so I don’t make much money,” he said lightheartedly. 

“Yeah, what do you do working at that place, anyway? Do you actually like it? I mean, I bet it’s full of perverts and old, creepy men.” He had only been there one night, but one night was enough to get an idea of the situation.

Link shrugged. “They pay me,” he said, apathetically. A smirk crept on his face, “And it’s not my fault that I tend to attract attention.”

“And it’s also not your fault that you’re so modest?” Rhett snorted. “Oh! Get past this street, so you can drive straight into the restaurant’s valet parking.” 

Link swerved into the middle lane, almost missing the entrance. “Whoops! Haha,” he burst out laughing, his mouth wide open in delight. 

~  
Rhett led Link inside and Link turned his head to look all around the decorative, French restaurant. It was dimly lit with chandeliers and a few candles on each of the tables. Waiters rushed around, speaking softly in English and French. “This… this is nice,” Link said in awe. A blonde waitress brought them to their seats and asked, “Bonjour messieurs, what would you like to drink?” Link looked over to Rhett, prompting him to make the choice. 

 

“Bonjour, can we have a bottle of Pinot Noir and two Salade Lyonnaise to start, please?” Rhett smiled to the waitress and then looked at Link, “I just ordered a bottle of wine and two salads to start with, you are going to love them.” Link grinned, his lips pressed together in a wide smile. He ran his fingers through his hair and swept it sideways, not knowing what to say or what to do. In the weak lighting, Rhett looked even sexier than usual. His green eyes melted in with the orange glow of the candles and his perfect lips peeked out from behind his deep blonde beard. ‘Mmmm what those lips could do,’ he thought. He caught himself staring and snapped out of his daydream.

“Link? I asked you if you have to work tonight.” Rhett laid his hand on top of Link’s. He had been talking about how he had discovered the restaurant. “What were you thinking about?” Rhett had just noticed how cute Link looked, his glasses giving him a childish look that made Rhett hardly believe what they did a couple of nights ago. “You don’t like this place, do you?” he asked nervously. 

“Oh no, I love it! Why would you think that? And yeah, I start work at 6 tonight.”

“No specific reason. You just seem a little off. Unlike the first time we met.” Rhett nodded in acknowledgment when the waitress brought them their wine bottle and started pouring it into two glasses. “If you want, we can go to another place.” 

“No, I want to stay here, I promise.” Link wrung his hands, “I’m just not used to… these kinds of places.” He looked straight into Rhett’s greenish gray eyes and further assured him, touching his feet with Rhett’s under the table. The same waitress came by to serve them their salads, pretending not to notice their feet in contact.

“Tell you what… Next time, you get to pick the place.” He started eating, “Does that sound fair?”

The right side of Link’s lip lifted up. “Mmm, next time, huh? Doesn’t matter where we are as long as I’m with you, beautiful,” suddenly pushing away his nerves in exchange for cockiness.

Rhett blushed a little and looked around, making sure no one was close enough to hear their conversation. “Can I ask you something? I’ve actually asked you this before, but let's say that I want an honest and serious answer this time.”

Link leaned in, his eyes focused and his brain whirring. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as his mind reached back to recall every sinful thing he’s ever done. “Okay…” he said, frowning.

“Do you do this often? Have sexual encounters with strangers? And please… I want the truth.” Rhett needed to know, and he pretended that he had not been considering every possible answer before he asked. He needed to know if Link could be honest, to see if he was trustworthy or not.

All the sparkle in Link’s clear, blue eyes disappeared as he said dully, “Used to. Not so much recently though.” He knew he could trust Rhett with the truth, but they had just met, and he just needed to give it more time. 

His answer surprised Rhett. “Well, you didn't hesitate to take me to your place, did you?” He was very confused at how quickly Link had invited him to his apartment, with full intention to have sex with him. Link froze and furrowed his brow, then buried his face in his hands. He took a deep breath and removed his glasses to start cleaning them with the bottom of his shirt. “I guess… I guess so, yeah,” he stumbled.

“Hey, I'm not mad at you. I just want to know what I'm getting into. I…” He was cut off by the waitress returning to pick up their empty salad plates and to take their orders. “Are you ready to order your main dish?” she asked happily. Link just looked down, examining the intricate designs on the off-white tablecloth.

Rhett tried to read Link’s expression for a few seconds then turned back to the waitress. “You know what? Just the check will be fine. Thanks, darling.” He smiled at the young lady and then returned his gaze to Link, “Happy now?”

Link returned a weak smile to the waitress and thanked her. He turned his head towards Rhett, confused. “Rhett, I’m not mad at you. I’m not mad at anyone. It’s just… there are things going on in my life right now that I can’t explain. I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad at me.” Link pushed out his chair, stood up, and placed a fifty dollar bill on the table. At Rhett’s look of surprise, he planted a quick peck on his cheek. “See you,” he managed to say, keeping a smile on his face despite the sadness in his eyes.

Rhett took a long breath, stood up, and added a 100 dollar bill on top of Link’s. Then, he followed him straight to the parking lot, passing the valet parking. “Link! Just wait a second, man. Link!” He reached and grabbed Link’s arm, “I was supposed to invite you, let me make it up to you.” Rhett tried to smile, then asked in a small voice “What was all that about?” 

“And I could ask you the same thing.”

“I was just asking, man. Why are you so upset?” Rhett ran his tongue along his lips. “Look, you can be mad at me if you want, just don't run away like that.” Looking at Link’s pained expression made Rhett’s heart sink, and he didn't understand why. Instead, he made sure to check if the parking lot was completely empty and connected his lips with Link’s in a soft and slow kiss. Link didn’t seem shocked at all; he just closed his eyes and pulled Rhett in closer, scrunching up the front of Rhett’s fancy button-down. After a few seconds, he let go of Rhett’s shirt and clasped both his hands right behind Rhett’s ears as his kisses got more passionate, more hungry.

“Please, let me take you somewhere else where we can be alone,” Rhett managed to say without breaking the kiss. “You can pick.” His hands were resting on Link’s tiny waist.

“Anywhere you want, babe,” Link said quietly, his words just soft moans at that point. 

Rhett pulled away gently, “There's a five star hotel not far away. I would love to take you there.”

“Baby, I don’t need anything fancy. I’m the richest man in the world when I’m with you.” The normal, overconfident, and a little bit cheesy Link was back.

“Would you like to meet my place, then? My kids are at school and it’s not that far. We can be alone for a while.” Rhett was surprised by his own words; he had sworn he would never take Link or any man to his place, where his kids sleep, but Link didn't want any fancy hotel. Besides, Link had taken him to his apartment the first day they met, and Rhett’s children weren't home now, so suddenly taking the younger man to his house seemed like the obvious thing to do. 

Link stared up at Rhett, the angle at which he had to tilt his head was almost comical, and beamed. “You sure? I would love to,” his eyes regaining its glimmer and his canines flashing. 

~

When they arrived at Rhett’s house, he immediately said, “Please forget the mess. My kids... “He started picking up some toys from the living room, “They don't know the word ‘clean’. Oh, by the way, do you want something to drink?”

“Ummm I think I’m good,” Link said as he looked nervously around at the scattered toys. 

Rhett put the toys he grabbed into a basket, “Let’s go upstairs, then.” He put his hands on Link’s waist under his button-down shirt and started giving him small kisses on the neck. He was feeling more comfortable about making out after each touch they shared. 

“What’s upstairs, babe?” Link asked with big puppy eyes and pretend innocence, smirking once again. 

A small kiss was given to the back of Link’s ear. “My bedroom.” Another kiss landed on his jawline, “My bed,” and a final kiss to the tip of his nose, “I bought condoms this time.” Just hearing Rhett say that, along with the delicate kisses, made a shiver travel down Link’s spine from the back of his neck to his bottom, a groan escaping from his lips. 

Rhett smiled and bent down, grabbing Link by the legs and pulling him on one of his shoulders, making the smaller man’s head face his back. “Gosh, you are heavy!” He started walking up the stairs towards his bedroom, “I'm going to start feeding you just water and lettuce!”

Link gasped as his feet left the ground. “Put me down!” his laughter echoing around the walls. He kissed Rhett’s back jokingly, still squirming a bit. “And not as heavy as you, babe!”

Rhett managed to walk up the stairs without tripping and passed his kids’ bedroom door, feeling a bit weird about the idea. He swung open the door and he tossed Link over his bed. “Crap, I forgot to buy lube,” Rhett remembered when reaching for the packet of condoms he had hidden in a drawer, out from his sons’ reaches, “How necessary is for you?”

“Really? Man, of course it’s necessary.” Link grumbled, clearly frustrated. “Have you never been with a man before?” Link didn’t even realize what he said until Rhett stared at him with disbelief. “Oh… Oh my God, sorry. I didn’t mean it like that,” Link added, eyes open wide in shock. 

“Well, the condoms already have lube so…” He tried to ignore the comment and sat on the edge of the bed, caressing Link’s thigh, “Could you do what you did with your mouth the last time?” 

Link scoffed. “You know condoms with lube are for straight people, right?”

Rhett frowned, “Oh, I'm sorry if I’m one of those ‘straight people’ and didn't know faggot sex required special items.”

Link sighed, “I would prefer stop using that word. It’s a slur, not just a curse word. I’m really confused, if you’re not gay, then why are you even trying with me?” There was no hostility in his voice, just concern.

“We are just having a good time, I thought that’s what you wanted, you taking me to your apartment so quickly? Why do you care what I identify as? You were concerned if I had a wife, well, I don't, so stop being a bitch about everything.” Rhett took off his belt and started to do the same with Link’s. 

“Rhett. Please stop. I really like you. I do. But please, don’t get angry. It’s not going to solve anything and it’s going to make things worse between us,” Link said calmly. “I know those condoms aren’t going to be enough. I have some lube in my car, I’ll go get it.”

Rhett sighed and laid on the bed next to Link, “Alright, go get it, and then you can tell me why you have lube in your car.” He loosened up his tie and took it off, a bit exhausted about all the little issues that were preventing him from being inside Link. Link dashed out the room, buckling his belt, and returned with the lube a few moments later.

“You want to know why I have lube in my car? Because I occasionally like to do this.” He took two long strides towards Rhett and toppled him over onto the bed. Grasping him by the hair, Link kissed Rhett with so much eagerness that his face started burning with the sensation of Rhett’s beard scratching up his face once again.

Rhett immediately put his hands on Link’s thighs and let him kiss him, getting used to the stubble with every kiss. “That has to stop and you know it,” he answered in a calm but firm voice. 

“Please, Rhett. I need you so bad.” Link surprised himself with the amount of want in his own voice. “Fuck me,” he said as he twisted his body to rub his cock on Rhett’s thigh. 

“I mean it.” Rhett could feel Link’s boner emerging, along with his own. “If you want me to fuck you and to keep fucking you, you have to promise me that I’ll be the only one.” He rose his head and trapped Link’s lips in his. “I want to know that I’ll be the only one touching you.”

“Then promise me you’ll never leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any thoughts, please share them with us on tumblr or comment below :)  
> [mythicalemily](http://mythicalemily.tumblr.com/)  
> [malleland](http://malleland.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Okay, second chapter down! Thank you for all the nice comments and messages regarding the first one! Some people have been asking how we collaborated on this: so I wrote Link's actions/dialogue while Malle wrote Rhett's. I hope y'all all like this and I will be continuing to write despite my crazy busy life rn. And thanks again to malleland to writing this with me, being patient with my class schedule, and telling me of the continuity errors I often make haha -emily <3
> 
> I love writing Rhett for this fic! It's so difficult to find someone who has the same writing style and ideas as you, but I believe I just found that with Emily! :D -Malle


	3. You Don't Know Me

Rhett had been making out with Link for about 15 minutes, his erection now covered with a condom and slick with lube. The feeling of Link’s body pressed up against him made him sweat with excitement. However, he was still feeling a little bit of rejection toward Link’s manhood. It wasn't that he didn't feel attracted to it, which he did, but that was the problem. All of these feelings were scaring the shit out of him, making him angry at all the gay men, sometimes even Link, who were comfortable in their own skin. “I don’t think it’s going to fit, man. I'm kinda big.” 

Link laid under him, looking up at the large man, and chuckled. He surged his head forwards and kissed Rhett again roughly. “Oh, you are big, Rhett,” Link said, amusement and lust in his voice. “But it’s going to feel so good, I promise.” His last few words were followed by a soft moan as he imagined Rhett inside him. “Please, fuck me.”

A little push against Link’s tight opening was enough to made Rhett sure that it was going to feel amazing, so he pushed harder to get the head of his cock inside. The feeling was breathtaking and foreign at the same time, and Rhett tried to push all his disapproving thoughts away, but some were really getting into his mind. ‘You should have asked him if he’s clean’, ‘He might not ask the other guys fucking him to use protection every time’, ‘I bet he would let you fuck him raw if you asked him.’ He took Link’s legs and put them over his shoulders for better access, but he was still having problems getting completely inside. “Am I hurting you? It feels like I am.” 

“N… no… Rhett, oh God.” Link could barely speak, his words interjected by little moans. Link felt himself being stretched open again, the tip of Rhett’s cock resting inside him. ‘It’s been so long,’ he thought, the memories so distant but the feeling so unforgettable. He recollected himself and whispered to Rhett, “No, you’re not hurting me, babe. C’mon, give me all of you.”

Rhett pushed a little harder this time, getting half of his length inside Link. Then, he pulled out completely just to come back with a harder thrust, finally getting completely inside Link this time. “Fuck! You feel so good around my cock.” He grabbed Link by the wrists, put them above the younger man’s head, and started thrusting- first slowly, then a little bit faster, “Mmm, shit… You are so beautiful…”

Link squirmed under Rhett’s firm grasp, moaning louder with each sharp thrust. His breaths got ragged, his words jumbling together to form nonsense, and his raven hair became disheveled from Rhett continuous movements. Link reached for his throbbing, neglected dick and Rhett swatted his hand away.

“I don't want you to touch yourself,” Rhett whispered with his face buried in Link’s neck, his thrusts getting faster and his grip on the wrists hard enough to leave marks, “Only feel my cock inside you.” Rhett shifted his angle just a little bit and Link screamed as the larger man’s cock pounded against his prostate. 

“Rhett… Rhett.... Rhett,” Link breathed as pleasure flooded his body. He hadn’t felt this good in a long time, the feeling of Rhett inside him making him moan louder than he has in a while. “Fuck,” he yelled loudly, the heat of the moment filling the entire bedroom.

Rhett lets go of Link’s wrists and rose on his knees, getting the younger man’s legs off his shoulders. Then, he turned Link over on the mattress in a fast move, Link now facing the mattress, his limp body flat over it. The taller man squeezed inside Link again and thrusted roughly a few times, holding him in place: one of Rhett’s hands on Link’s head and the other around his arm, not allowing him to move an inch. He was short of breath now, feeling his orgasm build with every thrust; he could only imagine how it would feel to fuck Link raw, without a condom separating them.

“Rhett, no I don’t-,” Link started, Rhett still fucking him from behind. A wave of horror washed over Link’s face. “No, Rhett, stop!” he said as he scrambled to escape.

“It’s fine, babe… Do you want me to come inside you?” Rhett lowered his body and slipped a hand around Link’s crotch, taking his erected penis in his hand. “You like this, you are so hard… Come for me.” He moaned and bit the back of Link’s neck, wanting his cum to fill Link’s tight hole, even if it was inside the condom.

Link couldn’t take it anymore. “Rhett, I said STOP!” He spat the last word out nastily as he turned himself over and propped himself up with his elbows, Rhett’s cock slipping out of him. Facing Rhett, he stuttered, “I… I… I’m sorry.” Guilt and sadness were splashed all over his face. “Why didn’t you listen?” Link said, obviously hurt.

Rhett was aroused, confused, and angry at the same time because Link had made him stop, and a bunch of thoughts were racing through his mind at that moment. “I'm sorry, I didn't think that it meant so much to you. Can we… I was about to come, man.” Link was silent for a moment, but suddenly, he grabbed the back of Rhett’s head and pulled it down to his, kissing him intensely again. 

“Yes, yes, Rhett,” Link said between kisses. “Come inside me.”

Rhett opened Link’s legs and pushed inside him again, his thrusts becoming faster and with established rhythm in a few seconds. The only sounds that could be heard inside the house were their breathing, moans, and skin hitting skin.

“Rhett. I… I’m gonna,” Link panted, pleading for permission.

“Shit, shit, shit…” Rhett came with a loud moan and a couple more rough thrusts. Link felt Rhett’s rhythmic movements slow down as his insides felt warmer as Rhett came into the condom. 

The taller man fell on top of Link, breathing quickly with his face in Link’s soft hair, “...You haven't come… I can still feel you between us.” He whispered.

“No, I haven’t,” Link admitted, looking defeated. “It’s not your fault, I promise! I was really close though, so don’t worry about it.” Link sighed into Rhett’s shoulder. He suddenly sat up, guiding Rhett to a sitting position as well. There was a glimmer in his eye and a smirk on his face. “Maybe… Maybe you could still make it go away,” he said as he looked at his fully erect penis.

“Do you want me to give you a hand job?” Rhett asked, his face leaning toward Link’s body and his lips resting on his shoulder. 

“Aww, that’s no fun,” he giggled devilishly.

“What?” Rhett smiled, “You don't trust in my skills?” 

“No, I trust your skills! I’m just wondering how skilled your mouth is,” Link laughed.

“Do you want me to use my mouth? No, babe, don't ask me that.” He ran his hand across Link’s thigh. “I’m not so sure I can do that, I’m just getting used to things.” 

“C’mon, baby please? I want to feel your lips on my cock,” Link pleaded, stroking himself a little bit.

Rhett started kissing Link's neck, “What do I gain?” 

Link tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean? You get me, babe!” Link joked.

“Just for myself?” Rhett grabbed Link’s manhood in his hand, then lowered his head a little toward his crotch, “There won't be other men?”

Link hesitated for a moment, then replied, “Just you, babe. No other men.” His dick twitched with excitement, getting harder as he could feel Rhett’s breath on it. “Just you,” he whispered. 

“I mean it, especially at that job of yours.” He opened his mouth and licked the tip of Link’s dick, then put it into his mouth to the middle. Link groaned in pleasure. To Rhett, Link’s cock was hard but smooth, it tasted like skin and what he thought was pre-cum. He was definitely felt weird for doing all this, but Link’s soft erratic breath was an amazing sound to hear. “Shouldn’t you be wearing a condom?” he asked. 

“No,” was all Link could manage to say, holding his breath now. He ran his fingers through Rhett’s hair and pushed down on the back of this head.

Rhett’s mind was racing with nervousness; the emotions felt too natural for him and that was the problem. Despite all his previous morals, along with his brain telling him no, he kept going. Rhett tried as hard as he could, managing to get most of it into his mouth, but started to gag as soon as the tip of the penis hit the back of his throat. 

Rhett’s mouth felt amazing around Link’s cock; he was being a little bit shy though, but Link couldn’t blame him. He grabbed a fistful of Rhett’s hair, holding his head still, and started to thrust roughly into Rhett’s mouth. “Yeah, baby, let me fuck that mouth,” Link growled. 

“Gggh… mmm,” Rhett couldn't breathe properly, but the little air he managed to get through his nose was enough. The taste of pre-cum was intensifying, but along with the thought that Link should be wearing a condom. ‘Dumbass, why did you agree to do this?’ he thought.

Link was muttering expletives between his moans, his hips moving rhythmically and his fingers still tangled in Rhett’s hair. “Oh Rhett, I’m going to-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence when he tilted his head back and yelled, “FUCK,” his cum shooting off into Rhett’s mouth.

Rhett lifted his head up immediately and started coughing. “What the fuck, man! I swallowed the damn thing!” He coughed again and wiped his lips with the back of his hand, “Are you even fucking clean?!” He was panicking and the aftertaste was foreign and salty.

“Yes, I’m fucking clean,” Link said, his eyes still closed and pleasure still coursing through his body. He opened his eyes. “You should get used to that,” he said with a smirk. “Who knows though? Next time it might be you in my position now.”

Rhett threw a pillow at Link’s face, “I didn't want to swallow it!” He got out of bed and took off the condom so he could put on his boxers, then checked the time on his alarm clock. “Crap, I need to get back to work and send a couple of emails, then pick up my kids. Are you going to give me a ride or stay in bed?” Rhett started to get dressed as fast as he could.

Link got out of bed, still naked, and walked over to Rhett’s side. Wrapping his arms around Rhett’s waist, Link kissed Rhett’s cheek softly. “You should stay a while.”

Rhett broke free and went to knot up his tie in front of his mirror. “You can stay a while if you want to take a shower or something, I can call a cab to take me to my workplace and pick up my car.” He turned around to face Link. “You seem like you need to clean yourself a little.” Rhett gave him a quick kiss above the eyebrow. 

“I’ll drive you back,” Link replied, looking down and to his side. 

“What’s wrong?” Rhett asked, running a hand through Link’s mussed hair. 

“Nothing. Just thinking.”

“Listen, we can have a proper ‘date’, as you call it, later. You knew I only had a couple of hours to be with you.”

Link smiled. “Okay, but I wasn’t upset. I was just wondering about some stuff. If you want to know, we can talk about it later, but for right now, let’s get ready to leave.”

~

Rhett stopped at a red light; he drove Link’s car towards his workplace, one of his hands rested on the younger man’s left thigh. “Til what hour you have to be working tonight?”

“Around 2 am,” Link replied. “Hey, look man. At your house, I was just thinking and kinda nervous afterwards. I didn’t intend for it to seem passive aggressive or angry.”

“What are you talking about? We are good, you don't need to apologize for anything you do.” Rhett smiled and caressed Link’s thigh with his thumb, “But what were you nervous about?”

“You’ve never been with a guy before, right?”

Rhett grimaced and looked through the window, “What does that have to do with anything? Besides, you know the answer to that question.” He passed the green light and turned right when they reached the corner. 

“I know, but… like do you still… with women? So like will you… you said… you’re not gay… right?” Link stammered. He shook his head and blurted the truth, “Are we going to keep doing this? You asked me if you would be the only one and I agreed. How about you? Are you going to stay with guys from now on?” The questions rolled one by one off Link’s tongue and he stared straight at Rhett, awaiting his answer.

Rhett kept his gaze on the road, trying not to glance at Link. “It's not the same,” he finally said. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Link muttered quietly. “You don’t have to close yourself off about these kinds of things. You can admit that you’re not a hundred percent straight.”

“I don't need to have this conversation with you. Don't act like you know shit about me because you don't, alright?!” The traffic, along with Link’s words, were driving Rhett crazy. How dare Link say anything about what he was or wasn't. He doesn’t have that right!

Link’s eyes widened at Rhett’s snappy reply. “Okay, I won’t say anything else about it, okay? Just don’t keep lying to yourself, Rhett.”

“I'm not lying to myself, I'm being completely honest with you. I would be lying if I told you I want to spend the rest of my life with you and lying if I told you that you’d be the only one. Would you rather I tell you that? All I'm asking is for me to be the only one but, you asking me the same is…” Rhett took a deep breath, “We are not ‘boyfriends’, Link.”

Link stayed quiet, Rhett’s words still ringing in his mind. He felt like a knife had just been stabbed through him, the blade wriggling around. He never said he wanted Rhett to be his boyfriend. He never said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Rhett. He didn’t know why he expected so much so quickly, but maybe that was the cause of the disappointment and rejection he felt. He hoped that maybe, just maybe, Rhett liked him as much as he liked Rhett. “So… you can see other people, but I can’t?” Link asked nervously.

“I'm not saying I will, but I don't like you telling me I can't. And if you want to keep seeing other men, then… we should end this, Link.” Rhett got into the parking lot of his office building and faced Link after he parked the car. “I want you all to myself… that's not bad. Is it?”

“That’s a bit unfair, dontcha think? I think… I think we need a break, Rhett. You might think this never even was a ‘thing’, but I think I need some time to think. And I think you need some time to figure yourself out.”

“A break? Don't be silly, Link. We just met, we have only seen each other a couple of times and now you want time to yourself? So, what you really just wanted was to be fucked, right? Now that you got it, you want to whore around again, that’s why you won't accept my conditions, huh?!” ‘This is unbelievable. He had chosen Link and now Link was being a bitch about everything,’ he thought.

Link shut his eyes and watched as Rhett got out of the car. This is exactly what he was trying to avoid. “I’m sorry, Rhett. I can’t live my life waiting for a guy who will never want me the same way I want him.”

Rhett looked at him through the open car window. “If you change your mind, you know where to find me because I won't be calling you first,” he said before walking away. 

~  
It was Friday night already and Rhett hadn’t received any calls from Link yet. He thought about calling Link himself, but a part of him didn't dare to do it. So, he called the babysitter instead and planned on going to the club where it had all started. Once he got there, Rhett didn't go straight to the bar table; instead, he went into the restrooms and wet his face with cold water, trying to clear up his mind.

When Rhett got out of the restrooms, he was stopped by a drunk, underage guy who tried to reach for Rhett’s belt, whispering a few obscene things. The tall man immediately got rid of him and walked toward the bar table, sitting on a bar stool. He looked across to the other end of the bar table and saw Link chatting with a forty-something year old man, casually, until the man began to caress Link’s cheek. 

Rhett could feel his blood boiling inside his whole body. “Can I have a Budweiser, please?” he said aloud to get Link’s attention over the music. 

Link’s head swiveled to the right and his eyes met Rhett’s. He stepped backwards, the other man’s hand falling off his cheek, and stammered, “Rh- Rhett? What are you doing here?”

“I wanted a beer… and see you, but maybe that was a bad idea.” He gave a threatening look at the man who had been touching Link.

“Hey, you’re tall,” the drunk man slurred. “This boy and you got some trouble? He sure is a pretty thing, huh?” He grabbed Link’s face again and started to lean in.

Rhett stood up, getting closer to the man. “Get your dirty hands off him,” he said with a serious face and a tone that left no place for jokes.

“Is he your boyfriend? Ooh lucky you, I would make the best of it,” the drunkard said as he winked, then stumbled away. Rhett turned back to Link for an explanation, but Link just stared at him with wide, blue eyes, a bit terrified. 

“Who was that shit face?” Rhett’s tone remained the same. 

Link shrugged. “Just an average customer.”

“Average? So, can you enlighten me and tell me how the non-average customer is? Because if you let the normal ones treat you like this, then what? You let the V.I.P.’s fuck you on the bar table?”

Link couldn’t even think straight. With his blood boiling, his right hand whipped around his body and hit Rhett square on the cheek. He immediately covered his mouth with both hands, his right one still stinging. 

Rhett’s face remained turned to the right side for a few seconds, his left cheek burning like fire. He immediately took Link by one of his arms over the bar table, but he was cut off by one of the security guards. “Hey, Link. Is everything fine in here?” he asked, looking at Rhett. 

Link hesitated. “Yeah, everything’s okay,” he ended up saying. The security guard gave a nod of approval and Link turned back to Rhett. “I’m so sorry I did that, I didn’t know what came over me. Please don’t hate me,” he quickly said.

Rhett sat down on the bar stool again and ran his hands through his face, suddenly feeling tired. “Can I have that beer, please?” he finally said. Link nodded, shuffled away, and returned with a beer in each hand. He handed one to Rhett and popped the bottle cap off of his. He tipped his head back, closed his eyes, and started to pour the beer down his throat. 

“Why didn't you call back?” Rhett asked after drinking almost half his beer in one gulp. 

“Ya know, rejection isn’t a good feeling.”

“I didn't reject you, what are you saying?”

“I know, you didn’t directly reject me. But you’re not mine yet, no matter how hard I wish. I’m a guy, Rhett,” Link said, emphasizing the word ‘guy’. “You said that you weren't gay and even worse, you said that you didn’t want to be with me.”

“Why the hell do you think I came here? I do want to be with you!” Rhett grabbed Link’s hand. “Maybe not in all the ways you want, but… I really like you, Link, and I want to get to know you even more. Damn, tell me how I even have these feelings when we basically just met?” He began to play with one bracelet Link was wearing, one that all the staff members had to wear during work nights. “I want us to keep seeing each other.” That was the only thing Rhett was sure about in the past few days. He had thought that everything was over and it had been so hard to handle. 

Link expected himself to jump into Rhett’s arms, but he surprisingly didn’t. He slowly smiled, his blue eyes brightening up like the ocean during sunrise. He gave the other bartender a nod and took Rhett’s wrist in his hand. 

Rhett let Link lead the way, weaving through some tables and sofas near to the dance floor. They crossed a metallic back door that had an EXIT sign on top of the frame and went outside, right behind the building. It was surprisingly quiet out there, a far music beat could be heard coming from inside. Rhett breathed some fresh air, hoping the burning sensation on his cheek would go away already. He didn't know if Link was still mad at him and if he should expect another slap, so he lowered his gaze to the dirty floor scattered with cigarette butts, telling himself that he shouldn't react in a violent way if Link decided to hit him again. 

Link led Rhett a few more steps to the very back of the building. Just when they turned the corner, Link slammed Rhett against the brick wall. Rhett braced himself for another slap on the face, but he felt nothing except Link’s body pressed on his. Link pinned one of Rhett’s wrists on to the wall behind them and pressed his lips roughly against Rhett’s. 

Rhett allowed Link to kiss him for a few seconds, before returning the kiss; he had just been taken by surprise. When he started to enjoy the deep kiss, Rhett managed to whisper into it, “Why are you doing this?”

“What do you mean why?” Link asked, breaking the kiss. “Can’t I kiss you?” He lunged in for another deep kiss, his tongue begging entrance to Rhett’s mouth. 

“I thought you didn't want to see me again, that's all.” He turned Link’s body around, now Rhett the one pushing him against the wall. 

“Of course I want to see you, Rhett,” Link laughed against Rhett’s lips. “I just thought you would push me away.”

“No, I'm serious about this.” Rhett caressed Link’s cheek with the back of his fingers, “As much as I'm serious about you flirting with other guys, I mean… that customer… what was all that about?”

“Rhett, it wasn’t serious. You said it wasn’t going to work out and I was just fooling around. I just don’t understand why I have to be committed to you but not vice versa.”

“Hey, I won't fool around with men if that makes you feel unsafe.”

“Well, how about women?” Link countered. “Do you even like women? Or is it just a facade?”

“That's different, man. Soon or later I have to find a mother for my kids, you know?” He couldn't bring his kids into this ‘kind of world’; it wasn't even an option. 

“So we’ll never be together.”

“No, listen man… we shouldn't be having this kind of conversation here, alright? Just… tell your boss you are feeling sick and I'll take you somewhere else.” There was hope in Rhett’s eyes. 

Link looked up at Rhett and smiled with sadness in his eyes. “Rhett, baby.” He tiptoed and placed a light kiss on his lips. “I’ll tell my boss, and I hope you can trust me with the truth. I really like you, Rhett.”

Rhett nodded and smiled a little, “I'll wait for you in my car, alright?”


	4. Look Towards the Future

Rhett ended up taking Link to one of the expensive hotels the younger one had tried to avoid in the beginning, but this time, Rhett didn't ask for permission. Now, lying in a fancy bathtub full of warm water and soap foam after sex, Link didn’t mind. They hadn't had time to talk just yet, with Rhett talking to the babysitter on the cell phone while driving, hiring her to stay the whole night with his kids instead of the initial arrangement of just a couple of hours. Then, after they got to their room, one kiss led to another and they ended up tangled in bed. 

Rhett had his back resting on one end of the bathtub, while Link had his head on Rhett’s upper chest, his body resting between Rhett’s legs. Brushing the dark, wet hair from Link’s face, Rhett gave him a bunch of soft kisses. “This shampoo smells so good on you, babe.” Link nestled into Rhett’s embrace and tilted his head back, returning a little kiss. He closed his eyes, never wanting the moment to end, but he still had many things on his mind. He started to shift nervously, contemplating the possible consequences.

“What's wrong?” Rhett asked, “Are you getting cold?”

“No, I’m actually pretty warm snuggled next to you, babe,” he replied, trying to cover up his worry.

“Listen, if you are worried that you are not going to get your full payment for leaving work early today, I can give you the remaining part of your paycheck.” Rhett gave him a kiss on the side of the neck. “I’m responsible for you leaving your job, after all.”

“It’s not that. We said we would talk. Remember?”

“Oh… yeah, I remember.” Rhett rested the back of his head on the bathtub border, feeling suddenly tired. Link cupped his hand at the back of Rhett’s neck, tilting his head down. 

“Baby, look at me,” Link smiled. “I’m sorry, but I have to ask. Are you going to keep seeing women?” Link’s eyebrows were tilted down in concern and his eyes looked up at Rhett, bracing himself for bad news.

Rhett looked back at Link, the water moving a little. “You’re saying it like as if they were dudes. They aren't, so it’s not the same.” He passed a hand through his blonde hair, pushing it backwards, “I do want to get married again one day, mostly for my kids, you know? They’re still so young, and I need someone to help me take care of them.”

“Yeah, and you don’t want them to be in a raised-with-two-dads kind of environment, right?” Link retorted sarcastically, remembering what Rhett had said earlier at the bar. “It would be a bad influence for the children, huh?”

“No, I didn't say that. It's just… I have never ever considered that, Link. Besides, what man would like to suddenly become the stepfather of two kids? That's more difficult to find than a stepmother.” It was a lifestyle so foreign and strange to him that it seemed as if they were talking about a faraway land with mythical beasts. 

Link couldn’t agree more. Finding a stepfather for two kids would be tough. He felt like screaming; he liked Rhett a lot, he truly did, but children? ‘Oh hell no,’ he thought. But that would mean losing Rhett, and he couldn’t bring himself to do that.

“So, what does that mean for us?” Link ended up saying.

“Well, we can go with the flow, just see what happens, and… I don't know, it's too early to be talking about all this anyway, don't you think so? Are you like that kind of person who thinks it’s time to settle down already? And look for a husband or a wife everywhere?” Rhett smiled and kissed Link’s cheek. His reply was gentle, but his words stung. 

Link smiled back meekly, unsatisfied with Rhett’s answer. He kept quiet because he didn’t want to seem desperate, which he wasn’t to begin with, but he couldn’t help but continue to overthink. He told himself that he wasn’t looking for marriage, he had always believed that he was never going to get married. ‘Rhett is such a good, sweet guy,’ he thought. ‘Why do all the good ones have to be “straight”?’ he laughed to himself.

“Do you like kids?” Rhett asked suddenly. 

‘Shit. Shit, shit, shit,” Link thought. His brain raced through things he should say. Maybe something like, ‘Oh, I love kids!’ or “I always took care of my friends’ kids for them,’ but he said what he really felt. “No, not really,” he murmured, cursing himself for ruining an opportunity.

“Hey, man, that's fine. I don't like them either.” Rhett started laughing, and he got up in the bathtub to wash the foam off of his body and grabbed a towel. “Nah, I really love my kids.” They could be pretty tough to handle sometimes, especially since he was a single father dealing with two little kids, but he sure loved them. Link was silent. He twiddled his thumbs then swiftly got out of the tub to grab himself a towel as well.

Rhett put on his boxers and got into bed after drying himself a little. “Are you serious about the kids, though?” 

Link panicked a little bit more but decided to stay calm and tell only the truth: lies wouldn’t help with anything in this situation. “I’m so sorry, Rhett.” Apology shone in his eyes. “I’m serious.”

Rhett felt kind of hurt hearing that and he didn't know why: it could be because he was really falling for Link, or because he loved his kids so much that he couldn’t understand not liking children at all, or maybe because it was a touch of reality. He was a single father with two kids, in his late thirties, divorced, and struggling with sexual confusion. “No, that's fine, man. Just get into bed.” He undid Link’s side of the bed. “How is the roommate’s search, anyway?” 

“Haven’t really been looking. I’ve been spending all this time with you, anyway,” Link remarked, sounding a bit frustrated. 

They were both lost, confused, and they obviously needed each other. Why couldn’t they just make it work?

“Maybe it’s better if you don't find one, it would allow me to go and visit you anytime I want,” Rhett suggested and smiled, still waiting for Link to join him in bed. 

“I still have to pay rent, Rhett. It’s pretty hard on a bartender’s paycheck,” Link explained.

“Yeah, maybe we can arrange something. I don't want a guy living with you, Link.”

“What do you mean?” Link cocked his head in confusion.

“I can start paying half the rent if you promise you won't get a roommate. Well, I would be your roommate… on some nights.”

“Wha- what? Rhett, you don’t need to do that. I make my own money, ya know.”

“So, you won't let me be your roommate? Why not? I have just as much right as anybody else does.” Rhett rested his back on two pillows. “Yes, I understand that you make your own money but at what cost? Letting old men jerk off with the thought of fucking the cute bartender? I’ll say it again, man, you should find something else.”

Link’s mouth was slightly agape at Rhett’s suggestion and accusation. He thought about his words carefully now, making sure not to upset Rhett even more. He decided to ignore the remark about men at his workplace and just smiled. “Rhett, I’m sorry. You don’t have just as much right as anybody else. You have more right than them.” He leaned over the edge of the bed and gave Rhett a little peck on the lips.

Rhett grabbed Link by the waist and pulled him onto his lap, “So, we have a deal? Will I have my own key, then?”

“Of course, babe. Goodnight, sweet dreams,” Link said as he turned off the fancy hotel lamp, his arms still wrapped around Rhett.

 

~  
Four months later

They were practically dating now, even though Rhett didn't like to label the relationship they were in. But even if Rhett were to suddenly use “boyfriend” to describe Link, nothing would be different; they had an apartment together (Rhett was paying half of Link’s rent, so that meant he was a tenant as well, wasn't he? Even if he only spends a couple of nights there every week); they went grocery shopping together sometimes (on some days, Rhett would accompany Link to the market on his lunch break); and Rhett even helps out with some of Link’s expenses every now and then. However, Rhett has not introduced his kids to Link just yet. ‘It's not necessary,’ were always his words. 

So, Rhett wasn't prepared when he heard Link’s voice while he was playing with his kids at the local park. He wasn't prepared at all. 

“Rhett!” Link walked over to where the tall man was sitting. His kids were running around the park, tagging each other and screaming with joy while playing with a ball. Link turned his head towards Rhett. “Are they your kids? he asked even though he knew the answer. 

Rhett’s face was frozen with surprise and shock. “Link... what are you doing here?” He stood up from the bench immediately. 

“I was on my way to the pharmacy,” Link said. Rhett furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to speak, but Link answered his question before he made a sound. “Haha, no, I’m not sick. I’m just going to stock up on some… ya know… protection,” he winked. 

Rhett tried to clear up his mind a little bit. “Did you know I was going to be here?” he asked in his lowest, quietest voice. 

“Maybe?” Link smirked. Rhett shifted his eyes nervously from side to side as his kids got closer to them, still playing around, and Link chuckled. “Hey, not my fault that I want to see you every day,” he said as he placed his hand on Rhett’s arm. “You said you usually go to the park on Sunday mornings.”

“Yeah, with my sons, not with you…” He moved his arm back as soon as he felt Link’s touch. “I don't want you near my kids, man.” He wasn't ready for that, he’s not sure if he’ll ever be ready.

Link’s quirky smile turned into an expression of frustrated confusion. “Are you going to keep them from your boyfriend for forever? You can’t do that, you know.”

Rhett stared at Link’s eyes intensely and was about to say something, but Shepherd called out for him, “Dad! Locke won't pass me the ball!”

“Just a minute!” Rhett responded without taking his eyes off of Link’s. Then, he lowered his voice again. “They don't know about you, Link… not yet,” he dared to say.

“Well, they’re going to find out someday!”

“Dad! I'm hungry!” Shepherd came running towards them and hugged Rhett’s leg, standing between Link and his dad. 

“Yeah, we’ll go have breakfast in a minute.” Rhett picked him up, “Listen, buddy. I want you to meet someone; this is my friend, Link.” Rhett's face was expressionless. He wasn't prepared for that situation on any level, but Link was in front of him and his kids weren’t stupid to not notice.

Shepherd smiled at Link and waved happily, “Hi, I’m Shep, are you going to have breakfast with us?” He was now holding Rhett's neck with one of his small arms, his feet dangling on Rhett’s chest.

“Umm… I guess it's your dad’s decision,” Link said, trying to seem confident but sounding a little shaken. He didn’t know how to communicate effectively with children; he couldn’t understand the reason to use a high pitched voice and pretend-enthusiasm. 

“Only if Link wants to,” Rhett answered in a serious tone. “Hey, Locke!” He called his other son over and introduced him to Link as well. “This is my friend Link. Link, this is my oldest son, Locke.”

Link gave an awkward wave. Sure, Rhett’s kids were cute; they looked really similar to their father, but Link thought it was a bit creepy: to have mini-me’s running circles around you. He managed to say, “Hi Locke.”

Locke did the same, then Rhett asked, “So, are you joining us?”

“Oh! Sorry, I forgot you asked me that,” Link replied. He wondered why his brain was so slow and groggy despite getting a full night’s sleep. “Yeah, I’ll come.” He tried to sound cheerful, but he was feeling quite nervous due to Locke’s and Shepherd’s big eyes watching him.

“We usually go to eat pancakes, how does that sound?” Rhett put Shepherd on the floor and took his hand while walking, Locke still playing with the ball a few steps in front of them. 

Link waited for Locke and Shepherd’s answer, but he heard none. “Oh wait, were you talking to me? Yeah, that sounds good!” Link was pretty hungry and he hadn’t eaten all day, so he decided to go and reminded himself to go to the pharmacy later.

When they arrived at Rhett’s car, he looked at Link and said, “You and I need to talk later, man,” just loud enough for him to hear.

‘Fuck,’ Link thought. He just looked at Rhett and dipped his head in acknowledgment.

~  
The breakfast had gone incredibly well, with Link and the kids having a friendly conversation, even though Link was afraid that they wouldn’t like him. He didn't like kids much, but it was mainly because he didn't know how to behave around them; he hadn't communicated with any children since he was one himself.

After finishing dessert, Rhett gave Locke and Shepherd some money to go to the claw machine set in one corner of the restaurant, leaving Link and him alone for the first time since their encounter at the park. “Thanks…” Rhett finally said, surprised by his own words. “For not… telling them anything. And for making an effort with them… I know you don't like kids that much.”

“I’m pleasantly surprised,” Link replied, relieved that he wasn’t in trouble. “I actually liked them.” Then, in a more hushed voice, he asked, “You’re never going to tell them, are you?”

Rhett shifted in his seat, “I wouldn't know how to, Link. I mean, look at them… look at Shepherd. Locke may get an idea of what is going on, but Shep? He’s too young, he doesn't even know where babies come from yet.”

Link rested his head in his palms. “Yeah, I understand, but we can’t keep hiding the fact that we’re dating to everyone: my family, your kids, my coworkers, everyone.”

“Yeah, about that… I don't like using the words ‘boyfriends’ or ‘dating’ to define what we have. I don't feel comfortable with that.” Rhett didn't want to be labeled. Sure, he had grown so fond of Link in the past few months that he couldn't imagine not being with him, but that didn't mean he wanted to scream to the world he had a ‘boyfriend’ or that he was ‘dating’ a man.

Link looked down at the table. “I know it's just a label, but it means a lot to me. I want you to be mine, Rhett. You know who I don’t label? Random drunk dudes I see at work.” Link looked directly at Rhett, who seemed to be shocked at Link’s remark. Link assured him, “No, I’m talking about before I met you, baby. Nothing happens at work anymore, okay?”

“How can I be sure, huh? How can I be so sure that you’re being faithful when I literally saw you at work, three inches from another guy’s lips? How can I be so sure that you will be a good father to my kids when you don't even like children? Besides, you working at night… that won't work if you decide to stay with me and I’m not even mentioning what you do for a living.” Rhett puts his half eaten pie aside, “I just know, no… ‘boyfriend’ of mine is going to be working at a bar, that's for sure.” Rhett struggled to say the word ‘boyfriend’ aloud, but at the end, he did it. 

Link was so taken aback that he couldn’t speak. He was fuming at Rhett, but he also felt helpless and panicked. “What do you expect me to do? Quit my job? After all I’ve been through for that job, my ‘boyfriend’ isn’t going to allow it?” He put air quotes around the word “boyfriend” to accommodate for Rhett’s viewpoint, clearly angry. “What kind of person makes another person decide between a job that he has finally accepted and someone who he…” he trails off, stopping himself from saying something he would later regret. 

“Someone who he what?” Rhett asked, not taking his eyes off Link. 

“Nothing.”

“Okay… And what is it about your job that’s a huge hardship? It's just a job, I'm sure you can find something better.”

Link splayed both his palms out on the table, looking up at Rhett, his eyes blue and cold. “Do you want to know the truth, Rhett?” His voice was hostile, but then he took a deep breath and continued calmly. “There was someone before you, Rhett.”

“Ok… So, you had a boyfriend before me. That's not difficult to believe.”

Link shook his head. “He wasn’t just any boyfriend. He… he was bad. Nothing like you at all.” Link’s voice shook, “He was abusive, Rhett, and my job allowed me to escape our apartment but also my fear.” 

Rhett could feel his anger building up inside him. “Abusive in what kind of way?” he asked, leaning forward.

Link looked down at the table. “I’m pretty sure this is going to answer many questions you’ve had for me in the past. I’ll tell you, but please don’t treat me differently afterwards, okay?” His eyes still focused down, Link started, “Remember the first night we met?” Rhett nodded, staring directly at Link. He could see his kids out of the corner of his eye, Locke trying to get a minion from the claw machine.

“My ex-boyfriend. He would beat me, I would wake up every few days with fresh bruises on my body. I wanted to escape so badly, but I was scared. He was all I had, but he treated me like dirt and he used me. Used me to express his anger and used me for sex. He wouldn’t even want to see my face, he just got behind me, pleasured himself, and left.” Link buried his face in his hands and took a shaky breath. “He wouldn’t even let me look at him!” he choked. “That’s why I had to stop the first night and even the second. Rhett. Rhett, it feels so good just to be able to finally say it. Please don’t think I’m disgusting,” he croaked. 

Rhett couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and he grabbed Link's hand immediately, “No, babe. Please, stop… don't say that. I would never think of you lowly because of what happened to you. I… I had no idea, Link.” He felt extremely guilty for trying to pressure Link to get fucked doggy style all because he needed to hold onto his masculinity. Something that seemed so meaningless, but in reality, meant so much for the younger man. He now felt terrible for treating Link the way he had treated him, blaming him for his own goddamn insecurities. “I'm so sorry for… trying to push you to do things you didn't want to or… for saying some ugly things. I… If I had known…” Rhett was holding Link’s hand so tightly now with both his own, “God, I wish you would have told me all this sooner.” He bit his upper lip, “How long were… you together?”

Link smiled, a single tear rolling down his cheek. “A little more than a year. He shoved me one night trying to get me into the bedroom. I hit the wall and dislocated my shoulder. I was on the ground screaming, begging him to take me to the hospital. I don’t know what hurt more: the hurt arm or the fact that I had to fucking beg my boyfriend to drive me to the hospital.”

“Where… How did you break up with him? It seems like he wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer.”

“At the hospital. The nurses found bruises all over my body and they asked me if I was in an abusive relationship. I would have said no, but the extreme pain in my right arm was enough to make me finally say yes. I had to file a restraining order and everything later.”

Rhett took a deep breath and caressed Link’s hand in the softest way, “Has he, you know, respected that?”

Taking a deep breath, he answered, “Mostly. He has visited my apartment once or twice and ya know, asked to get back together. He was my roommate who moved out and that’s why I was searching for one.” Link held on to Rhett’s hand, squeezing a silent ‘thank you’. 

“What? Link, you should have called the police. He doesn't even have the right to look at you. What if he tries to contact you again? Does he know you have a boyfriend now?” Rhett didn't have trouble saying that word this time. 

Link’s heart fluttered at the word “boyfriend”, but he decided not to tease Rhett for it now. Biting on his fingernail, he just shrugged. “Don’t worry, he probably won’t come visit me again. If he bothers me again, I’ll stop it, I promise,” Link said with a slight smile. Despite all the dark, past events, Link felt free talking to Rhett and knowing he’d be there to comfort him. 

Locke and Shepherd walked over to the table. “What happened?” Locke asked when he saw both men’s faces, and Rhett immediately lets go of Link’s hand and hurries up to answer.

“Nothing, buddy. Are you ready to go?”

“Yes, but Shep didn’t get the minion.”

“We can buy one later, let's go.” He looked at Link, “We are going home. Do you feel like going with us? We can pass the afternoon there and order some food later.” He suggested.

Link smiled and wiped his teary eyes with his sleeve. “Okay."


	5. My Life, Our Lives

The past three weeks had almost been a perfect example of what a relationship was supposed to be like; Link had been visiting Rhett’s house at least twice a week, and Rhett would go to Link’s apartment every time he had the opportunity to spend the night with him. On the weekends, they would go to the park, have breakfast or lunch, or go to the movie theater together. Link had even babysat Locke and Shepherd for a couple of hours one afternoon when Rhett had had an important meeting and had to stay late at work, not able to go and pick up his kids at school. 

Rhett also had been insisting Link to leave his job again; he didn't even bother to suggest Link to get a better one, but he just had the idea for Link to quit and not bother to find a new job at all. 

“I'm just saying you could quit and not worry about finding a new job right away if you let me pay the full rent and take care of your expenses. I know it is difficult to get a decent job in this city, but you wouldn't have to worry about all that. It's a good deal, Link, and all I'm asking is for you to stop working at that place. You can still see your friend coworkers outside their work schedule.” They were having this conversation in Rhett’s office, Rhett sitting behind his desk and signing some documents, while Link was playing with an expensive looking decoration on one of the shelves.

Link turned the object around in his hands, contemplating Rhett’s offer. It sounded like a nice way to live: no work, no stress, living with Rhett cuddled around him at all times. However, it just wasn’t realistic. “Rhett, I can’t quit my job.” He held back saying the complete truth. What if Rhett left him? He would be a mess. A mess with a broken heart, no job, no place to live, and no money. “I don’t want to be too dependent on you,” he ended up saying quietly, shuffling his feet on the ground. 

Rhett shoved some papers in a folder, then set it aside and looked at Link. “Okay, then what are you going to say to the kids when they ask what you do for a living? Locke asked you the other day and you didn't know how to answer. Then, he asked me and I didn't know what to say either. I don't like lying to my kids, Link.”

Link shrugged. “What’s wrong with being a bartender? It’s not like you’re going to bring your kids to where I work.”

“You are a bartender at a gay bar, how does that sound to you? Do you want Locke telling his friends that? Or Shep taking you to his school’s career fair and giving his presentation about what his parents do? I don't think so.” 

Link looked down at his feet and stopped moving completely. He shivered at the thought of Shepherd talking about him during a parent’s presentation. “What does it matter?” he mumbled. “It’s the truth, isn’t it?”

“Well, I don't like it,” Rhett said as he shut down his laptop. “I have kids, Link. I have to think about them first. If I wasn’t a dad or if they were with their mother, things could be a little different. I can’t go around letting everyone know of our unconventional relationship.”

“Well, I’m sorry, I can’t be a typical parent,” Link retorted harshly. “I’m a gay man, I work at a gay bar, and I’m dating a man. It’s as simple as that. What is there to hide anymore?”

“Whatever, I was just trying to give you a better lifestyle. I guess this is not your world, then.” 

Link tapped his foot, irritated at Rhett’s passive aggression. “What if you leave, Rhett?” he blurted out, then freezing yet again.

“If I leave you?”

“Yeah,” Link said, still unable to look Rhett in the eye. “I won’t be able to find another job.” He cursed himself for bringing it up, but a little voice in his head made him. He hoped that he didn’t sound pathetic or needy to Rhett.

Rhett could understand Link’s insecurity, but he didn't know what the best way to deal with it was. “If I wanted to leave you, I’d have done it a long time ago.” Rhett stood up from his chair and rested his lower back on his desk’s front edge.

“Well, how can I be sure of that?” Link retorted. “He promised the same thing to me.” Link didn’t, and couldn’t, even say his name, but he could tell that Rhett knew who he was talking about by the look in his eyes.

“Don't even compare me to that asshole! I have never given you any reason to believe I'm like him, have I?!” It kills Rhett to be compared with that abusive piece of shit.

Link buried his face in his hands and look a shaky breath. “I- I’m sorry, Rhett. You are nothing like him. I just… I just don’t know what to do anymore.” He walked over to Rhett. “Can I trust you?” he said, looking into Rhett’s greenish-gray eyes.

“You’ll have to answer that yourself. We’ve been together long enough for you to be able to do that, and…” Rhett’s cell phone began to ring, so he looked down at the screen. “I need to answer this, it’s from the kids’ school.” He answered and apparently, Shepherd had had a febrile seizure and had been taken to the school’s nurse. When Rhett hung up, he grabbed his car keys from a drawer. “Shepherd had a seizure, I need to go and pick him up,” he simply said.

“Oh gosh, is he okay?” Link’s eyes widened. “I’ll come with you,” he quickly added. Rhett opened his mouth to question Link’s quick decision, but Link started putting on his coat and started walking towards the door. 

They didn't talk much on the way to school. Rhett just mentioned that Shepherd has had those seizures since he was a baby, but they had intensified when his mom left. Once they were at the school, the principal took them to the nurse’s office, where Shepherd was lying on his side on a small bed. His hair was a little wet and his breathing was forced and harsh. 

“Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?” Rhett started rubbing Shepherd’s back with his palm. “We are going home in a minute, alright?”

“Oh, okay,” Shepherd whispered. He looked up at his dad and then at Link, with a bit of confusion on his face. Link stared back and forced a meek smile on his face, not knowing what to do. He felt like he should go over and offer comfort, but his feet were practically glued to the white tile. 

The nurse walked back into the room, cleaning off a thermometer and sticking it into the little boy’s mouth. “Okay, Mr. McLaughlin. We had some trouble actually contacting you today. Can you check these phone numbers to make sure they’re correct?” As Rhett looked through the list, he nodded and handed the clipboard back to the nurse. The nurse smiled. “Thank you, that’s a bit strange. Also, is there anyone we could call if we can’t reach you? Maybe his mother?” she asked.

Rhett sighed. “Inapplicable. His mother and I are divorced. She doesn't have contact with the kids,” he said without taking his eyes off Shepherd. 

“Hmm… How about you?” She turned her head to Link, smiling. Link’s eyes shifted uncomfortably to Rhett, hoping that he will answer for him. The nurse followed Link’s gaze back to Rhett. “Will he be a good emergency contact?” she asked.

Rhett hesitated a few seconds before answering, then nodded. “818-200-7241. Charles Lincoln Neal.”

“Okay, great. Now, what’s his relationship to your child?”

“He… He is my partner.”

The nurse cocked her eyebrow in surprise, then scribbled on the clipboard. As Shepherd looked innocently at the ceiling, Link’s heart was pounding in his chest. ‘Partner?’ he thought. ‘As in work partner or like romantic partner?’ He realized that he was staring off into space when he heard, “Mr. Neal? Is that okay with you?” He still couldn’t really speak, but he nodded vigorously. 

Rhett returned his attention to Shepherd and asked the nurse, “Can I take my other son with me as well? He will be worried if he doesn't see his brother at the end of the school day.” The nurse agreed and started to phone the attendance clerk. Link was still standing there, unmoving and feeling quite awkward.

Rhett stood up and took Shepherd in his arms, the little one immediately wrapping his arms and legs around his father’s neck and waist. “What’s gotten into you?” Rhett questioned Link while taking his son’s colorful backpack. 

Link snapped out of his shock and shook his head. “Oh, sorry. I kinda zoned out.” He leaned in a little closer to Rhett’s ear and whispered, “Ya know, children and schools.” He quickly added, “And partner? I mean…”

“Oh, come on. What did you want me to say?” They were walking through the hall toward the principal’s office so Rhett could sign some papers. “I need to talk to the kids first, not say something in from of Shep without him knowing what’s going on.” He was glad Shep had fallen asleep as soon as he had taken him in his arms. 

“What you said was good,” Link whispered, his lips lifting upwards in a smile as they walked down the hallway.

~  
“No, you are not in trouble. We just want to talk to both of you.” Rhett said. They had gathered in the living room in the afternoon of the next day. Shepherd was feeling better and sat next to Locke on the sofa, in front of Rhett and Link. “As you may have noticed, Link spends a lot of time with us, and that's good, right?”

“Yeah! Link is cool!” Shepherd squeaked. Locke was smiling, but his eyes looked a lot more serious than Shepherd’s. “Wait, what’s going on? You have your let’s-have-a-talk face on,” Locke said. 

“Well… You know we don’t allow lying in this house. That's why I need to tell you something that's pretty important for both Link and I.” Rhett was very nervous and tried really hard to stay calm. “You also know how sad I was when your mom left because I didn't want to lose someone I used to share such a huge part of my life with, besides you guys, of course. But then I knew, that eventually, I would need to find someone new, right?”

Shepherd and Locke both leaned in, nodding their heads. Link gulped, shaking with anticipation and wringing his hands in his lap.

“And I'm so happy to tell you that I have found that special someone… with Link.” Rhett said, taking Link’s hand at the same time.

Shepherd furrowed his brow and tilted his head to the right. “What do you mean, Dad?” 

“Yeah, he’s a guy,” Locke added, confusion also shown clearly across his face. 

“Yeah, that's… I was surprised as well.” Rhett tried to smile to lighten the mood a little bit, “But… he's good to me and… good to you as well… it doesn't matter if he is a guy or a girl, does it?”

“Well…” Locke said after a bit of hesitation. “Wait, so are you gay?” he asked for clarification. Shepherd turned to look at his brother, his innocent smile turning into shock. “That’s a bad word,” he whispered and scolded his brother, elbowing him. 

Rhett took in some air and ran a hand through his hair. “If you want to put it that way, you can, Locke. But I just want you to know this is not bad nor wrong. I love Link and he makes me happy. Don't you want me to be happy?” He didn't realize his words until they had left his mouth. Link gasped audibly, attracting the attention of both of the children, which made him freeze up even more. He smiled shyly and gripped Rhett’s hand tightly, his knuckles turning white. 

There was a quick moment of silence, but it was broken by a high-pitched voice. “I’m so happy for you, Daddy!” Shepherd squealed, running to wrap his arms around his dad’s neck. “I like it when you’re happy, so I’m happy!” However, Locke still sat on the couch with an attempted and painful smile on his face. 

“Thank you so much, baby. It means a lot.” He kissed Shepherd on the cheek and hugged him tighter. “Locke… are we OK? Are you alright?” Rhett could see his son’s vacant expression and pure confusion. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m just kinda shocked,” Rhett could tell that his son was trying hard not to hurt his feelings. He continued, “Does Mom know about this?”

Rhett’s blood went cold. “She doesn't… There's no need to tell her. It's our life, not hers.”

“What will my classmates at school think? Wait, are you going to marry him?” Locke’s tone wasn’t hostile, but confused, curious, and a bit nervous.

“Locke, let's not go too forward on this, alright? You shouldn't care about what other people think. Isn't our happiness more important than what other people might say about us?”

“I guess so,” Locke smiled. “I’m sorry,” he said, looking at the ground.

“What for? You haven't done anything wrong, buddy.” Rhett stood Shepherd up between his legs, his little elbows resting on his father’s thighs. Locke stood up as well and walked over beside Rhett and gave him a hug. “I love you, Daddy.” Rhett was surprised, Locke had not called him that in years. 

Link cleared his throat and managed to speak for the first time in that entire conversation. “I know this is a big change for you, but your dad means a lot to me.” He was astonished at how confident and smooth his voice sounded.

Shepherd walked over to Link. “Link, can you give me some juice?”   
Rhett smiled. “If he is asking you for juice, that means you mean a lot to him as well,” he said to Link. 

“Sure, Shepherd.” Link chuckled, feeling a lot more relaxed. “Is there any in the pantry?” he asked Rhett.

“Yeah, you can give him an individual box. He likes the apple ones.”

~  
Rhett had asked Link to stay the night so they walked upstairs together to Rhett’s bedroom. The boys were asleep and Link turned the lights out immediately after they shut the door. “Mmm, what is all this about?” Rhett asked. Link turned the lock on the door and walked briskly over to Rhett, pushing him towards the bed by pressing his lips firmly on Rhett’s. Link kissed him passionately, his hands exploring all over the taller man’s body. 

Rhett began to respond to the kisses, but had to break the contact when he fell backwards on the bed, immediately feeling Link on top of him. “Wow, did you eat an aphrodisiac or something?” he asked, smiling and kissing Link again. Link didn’t say a word, but Rhett could feel a smile on Link’s lips forming. 

“I love…” he started to say between kisses, unable to say the last word as a little moan escaped his lips. He palmed Rhett’s crotch, cupping roughly with his fingers. 

Rhett moaned as well, trying to hold his breath. Did Link almost say ‘I love you’? Maybe, he thought, but he hadn't finished the sentence, so it didn't sound… right? “I just want to say…” Rhett tried to catch his breath, “...we have to keep things a little quiet, alright?”

“Okay,” Link whispered. “I’ll try,” he added, grabbing the hem of his t-shirt to pull it off, revealing his thin, lithe torso. “Arms up,” he chuckled softly as he slid Rhett’s shirt off too, joining his own on the bedroom floor. Their shirts were followed quickly by their jeans and then their underwear. Link asked Rhett to swing his legs over the edge of the bed, and he agreed. Link hopped off the mattress and kneeled on the ground right in front of Rhett.

“Fuck, Link…” Rhett tried to keep his voice quiet, grabbing the bedsheets with his fists. His cock was reacting immediately and could feel it hardening and impatient for Link’s tongue. Link grabbed the shaft of Rhett’s dick and put the tip of it into his mouth, staring up at Rhett’s face. He swirled his tongue around the tip, collecting the drops of precum leaking out. 

Moments later, Rhett started to push slowly into Link's mouth, raising his hips a little every few seconds. “How can you make me so hard in such little time?” He took Link’s hair in one of his fists and pulled gently, eliciting a little happy noise from Link’s throat.

Link started to move his mouth up and down the length of Rhett’s cock, his tongue pressed against the underside. His own member was almost pressed up against his stomach, and he suddenly took Rhett out of his mouth. “Fuck me.”

Rhett guided Link to the bed again and made him lay down on his back. A trail of kisses was left along Link’s collar bone. “I'm not sure I have condoms in the house… I left the package at your apartment.”

“Babe, we both got tested just last week. So we don’t need them anymore,” Link said with a smirk. 

“So what? We can never be too careful with that, Link. Unless we’re sure we are and will be totally exclusive.”

Link pretended to be in shock, putting his hand over his heart and gasping dramatically. “Honey, of course, we’re exclusive! Why would you accuse me of such a thing?” he joked, kissing Rhett’s forehead.

“I'm not! I'm just saying. I mean… if you really want to start doing it that way… I know I can trust you, right?” Link nodded, his back on the bed and his legs spread wide. The taller man accepted the answer and started pushing the head of his cock inside Link. “Fuck! You still feel so tight.” Rhett stopped a little and then tried again, “I think I'm going to need to use my fingers just like last week, babe. Is that OK?”

Link grunted in reply. “Oh yes,” he breathed, closing his eyes.

Rhett put some lube on the fingers of his right hand. With his left hand gripping Link’s thigh, he pressed his finger up against Link’s tight hole. First one, then two fingers were slowly pushed in Link. He squirmed in delight and pleasure, bucking his hips forward in response to the movement. “Fuck, babe. You feel so freaking warm.” Rhett added a third finger. He could tell that Link was trying to stay silent, his lips pressed into a tight line. But every once in a while, a muffled sound would escape his lips.

“OK… OK, I think you are ready.” Rhett whispered, more to himself than to Link. He began to push his cock inside Link again, the head getting through the opening a little easier this time. “Oh, God. You feel so good…” He couldn’t believe he was raw fucking Link, but it definitely was the best sensation in the world. 

It was Link’s turn to grab on to the bed sheets now, his head tilted up and his mouth slightly agape. “Oh fuck, Rhett,” he moaned, the lack of plastic between them allowing Link to feel Rhett’s warmth. 

Rhett pulled his dick out, then grabbed Link’s hips and sat him up. “I want you to ride me,” he said, now that he had Link on top of him, with his legs on both sides of his own hips. 

“Mclaughlin, I thought you’d never ask,” Link joked, his voice still seductive and husky. He positioned his body perfectly over Rhett’s erect cock and lowered himself.

Rhett put both his hands on Link’s hips and helped guide him in with slow movements. The feeling was incredible, he could feel Link’s insides, warm, tight, and so, so soft. Link shivered as he sank down slowly, all the way to the base. He waited for a second then started to bounce, Rhett’s cock disappearing then appearing again and again.

“Yeah, do that… Harder, baby… Please, do it harder.” A moan escaped Rhett’s mouth. “Damn, Link, you feel so good.” 

Link sat all the way down, his thighs hitting Rhett’s hips. He rolled his hips and leaned forward, moaning a bit too loudly. “Uhhhh fuck, fuck, fuckkkk,” he gasped. 

Rhett couldn’t hold a quiet moan either, “Ba… babe. You need to be quieter… the kids are going to hear you. Oh, God… I’m going to come.” 

“Come inside me, Rhett,” Link said, his vertical movement shaking his own precum onto Rhett’s stomach.

“You sure?” he said, trying to delay it for a little longer. “I can come outside you if you-,” a loud moan escaping from his mouth. 

Link leaned in right next to Rhett’s ear. “No, please Rhett. I want to feel your cum inside me and then slowly drip out, doesn’t that sound good?” he said softly as he grinded down harder on Rhett.

Rhett could not hold it any longer, those words had hit the target. He came hard inside Link, filling him. “Aahgggg!” Rhett couldn't contain the volume of his voice this time. Link felt the warm liquid line his insides and he came a second later. He groaned loudly as his cum shot out all over Rhett’s chest. 

They both sat and laid there, enjoying their aftershocks together. “Whoops, looks like I made quite a mess,” Link said with a smirk, breaking the silence. Rising off Rhett’s dick, he laid down on top of the blonde man. “Do you want me to clean it up?” Link said, licking a tiny bit of his own cum off of Rhett’s chest. 

Rhett had his eyes closed “Mmm… I think we need a quick shower.” He rose a little, “That felt amazing, by the way.”

“Told you,” Link winked, kissing Rhett.


	6. The Perfect Son

A few weeks later

‘A box of See’s Candies chocolate and a bottle of wine.’ That’s all Link should have had on his mind at that moment, standing in the middle of the wine aisle at the supermarket, but the nervousness and anxiety were taking hold of him. Meeting Rhett’s parents was something he knew would happen soon, just not that soon. So, he tried to convince himself that everything would be alright the next day when he, Rhett, and the kids had their flight to North Carolina to go visit his significant other’s parents.

The visit with Link’s grandma last month had gone amazingly well; she immediately fell in love with Shepherd and Locke and vice versa. But she had known that Link was gay for a long time now and had been very accepting from the day he told her, which Link was forever thankful for. Link had lived with her since he was a teenager; his mother had passed away and his father did not want to carry the responsibility of having a son as he had made clear since Link was a baby. 

And Link’s grandma’s opinion about Rhett? Well, she didn't hold herself about saying and saying how handsome and well mannered Rhett was and what a cute family he had. So, why wouldn’t the visit to Rhett’s parents’ house go just as smoothly? 

“Link, can we buy popsicles?” Shepherd asked, coming from the other end of the aisle, with a big box of popsicles already in his hands. Link had picked up the kids from school, then drove to the big supermarket to buy what Rhett had asked him to get: just a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates, but the cart was already half full with all the stuff the kids kept on bringing. Good thing he had Rhett’s debit card with him. 

“Wait, where is Locke? Why is he not with you?”

“He stopped at the video games section, so I came with you,” Shepherd answered, putting the box in the cart. Link was about to scold him for leaving his brother and coming alone when Locke appeared at the other end of the aisle.

“There you are, you dwarf! I've been looking for you in the whole store!” Locke said, getting near and pushing Shepherd on the shoulder, causing the younger one’s smile to vanish immediately.

“Locke, stop it! Shep, you shouldn’t have left your brother’s side and you,” Link said, looking at Locke again. “Don’t push him. Just hold his hand and don't leave the cart again, understand?” Link grabbed a random wine bottle, not bothering with the selection for any more time. “Come on, we need to grab some chocolates and then we are leaving. The suitcases are not completely packed yet.”

“Eeek, your hand is sweaty!” Shepherd let go of Locke’s hand. 

“Yours is the sweaty one!” 

“Kids, come on! Shep, take my hand. Locke, you push the cart. And who put a box of tampons in the cart?!”

~  
The four of them were in the rental car, waiting to get to Rhett parent’s house. The plane trip from L.A. to North Carolina had been quiet and without any incidents. Now, as Shepherd was on his booster seat watching Locke play with his video game, Rhett was driving and Link was in the passenger seat, biting his nails, already a mess of emotions. 

“Babe, my parents won’t bite, you know?” Rhett grabbed his hand and smiled at him. Link shuffled nervously in his seat. 

“Of course I’m going to be a nervous wreck. You know I overthink, man, and your parents don’t even know you’re with me!” Link stumbled through his words. 

“Hey, I'm nervous as well, but that won't solve anything. My mom sounded so excited on the phone… She thinks I’ve found the perfect woman.” Rhett said that last part more to himself than to Link. “Listen, we’ll be there in less than an hour and everything’s going to be okay, alright?” 

“Perfect woman,” Link scoffed. He placed his elbow on the car door and rested his head on his palm, looking out the window. He couldn’t imagine the introduction going well; Rhett’s parents were typical Southerners, not the accepting type of people they see in LA. He was a guy and a bartender, and there was no way Rhett’s parents would want him taking care of their grandchildren. 

“Just, let me handle the situation, OK? Besides, they’ll see the kids, how good they are… how Shep’s seizures have decreased. I mean, the trip to meet your Nanny went amazingly well, I bet you didn't expect it to be that good, right?” Rhett wanted to sound confident to calm Link’s nervousness a little, but he was a mess inside as well. His parents were pretty religious, and they had never had to deal with a situation like that, so Rhett couldn’t guess what their reaction was going to be. 

As they pulled up to the driveway of the house, Link took a few deep breaths and told himself not to screw everything up. He watched as Rhett helped his kids out of the car and then wrapped his hands around Link’s for a quick squeeze. Link squeezed back and managed to put a smile on his face. They walked up to the door, a little Jesus statue sitting on the ground next to it. ‘We’ll need it,’ Link thought. ‘As if God is on our side,’ he continued sarcastically, but still praying that all would go well. 

“Listen, my parents are a little conservative, I know…” Rhett whispered to Link’s ear, seeing him eye the ceramic while ringing the bell, “But I'm not ashamed to be with you, alright?” 

The door opened and a nice looking lady suddenly appeared. “God bless, I can’t believe you’re here!” She opened her arms as her grandchildren hurried up to hug her. 

“Grandma!” 

“I can't believe how big you’ve gotten!” She gave each child a bunch of kisses on each cheek. “Oh, Rhett!” She looked at her son when she finished greeting the kids. “Come and give mom a big kiss.” She wrapped her arms around Rhett and kissed him on the cheek. “Well, who’s this?” she asked as she looked at Link. “Your friend?”

Link smiled and held out his hand. “Nice to meet you, Mrs. McLaughlin. My name’s Link,” he said, trying to stay as calm as possible. 

“Oh nice to meet you, Link. And you don’t have to call me that! All of Rhett’s friends just call me Diane,” she said in a cute little Southern accent.

Before Rhett or Link could explain, Diane continued, bouncing with excitement, “Rhett, I thought you were bringing your girlfriend! Is she in the car? Oh, I’m so excited to meet her!” She turned her head over her shoulder and yelled, “James! Rhett and his girlfriend are finally here!”

Rhett let the kids and Link inside, “Mom, can we talk? There’s no one else in the car. Why don't we eat something first? I brought your favorite chocolates from L.A.” He tried to smile. “And a bottle of that sparkly wine you like.”

“Grandpa!” Shepherd ran towards the stairs where his grandfather appeared, quickly followed by Locke. 

The three McLaughlins hugged each other until Rhett greeted his father as well and introduced Link. “Nice to meet you, Link, and please call me James. I hope you are hungry, my wife is the best cook in North Carolina, ya won't want to get back to that awful place called Los Angeles.” He gave Link a little pat on the back. Link greeted Rhett’s dad and chuckled nervously, discretely elbowing Rhett in the stomach. 

As Diane placed plate after plate on the table, Link got more and more restless, shooting anxious glances at Rhett every once in awhile. He could tell that Rhett was nervous too, but he hid it a lot better than him. 

Diane set the last plate of food on the table and sat down. “So, what happened, then? I assumed this trip was to introduce your girlfriend to us. Why didn't she come?” she asked as she started to serve a delicious looking meal on each plate. 

“My dad doesn't have a girlfriend. Link is my dad’s boyfriend.” Shepherd said as he grabbed a piece of bread from a big plate on the center of the table. 

There was the sound of silverware against the ceramic plates. Then silence. And finally, after a few seconds too long of hesitation, Diane squeaked, “What?” 

Locke gave Shepherd a slap on the back of the head “You are so stupid!”

“Locke!” Rhett scolded his son, then took a big breath, “It's okay, Shep. You can go and play in the backyard, take your bread with you. Locke, go and play with him. No fighting, I mean it.” Both kids stood up hesitantly and went outside, leaving the four adults in an uncomfortable silence. 

“What the hell is going on?” Rhett’s dad bellowed.

Rhett didn't have much of a choice than to open his mouth and say the truth. It wasn't like he wanted to lie anyway, it’s just that he wasn't prepared to give an explanation with such a short notice. “Shep is not lying. Link… Link and I are together. We’ve been together for a long time now.” He gained some more courage, “And before you start saying anything, please don’t forget I'm your son and consider how happy he makes me. Besides, he is good to your grandkids and that's something you don't see very often, not even with a Christian woman like their mother.”

“You… You came all this way to tell me that you’re with a man?” Diane dropped her fork, grabbed her napkin, and ran out of the dining room, a sob escaping her. James got up to call back his wife but looked back at Rhett and Link. “I can’t fucking believe this, so you better have a good explanation to all this nonsense when I bring your mother back!” he spat as he walked towards the stairs. 

When Rhett’s father disappeared into the master bedroom upstairs, Link got up from his seat. “I’m sorry, I’ll go get in the car. I don’t think I’m good company here. You enjoy your dinner, call me when you’re done.”

Rhett stood up “No, you stay here, I… They’ll have to understand, Link. Let's just go to the living room.” Rhett took Link’s hand and sat him down on the couch. “Wait here. I’m going to go get them; the sooner we finish with all this the better.” 

He came back downstairs with his parents walking behind him. His mother was still red-eyed and stuffy, his father’s arm draped over her shoulders. They all sat down, Rhett and Link on one couch and Diane and James on the other. After a few moments of silence, Rhett spoke up. “I know this can be a bit of a shock… It was a shock for me as well. But this is my life now, and I'm happy with it. I hope you can give Link an opportunity and really get to know him. The kids love him and well, he doesn't know this yet but…” Rhett smiled and blushed a little, “I’ve been wanting to ask him to move in with the kids and me, but I haven't had the chance, with the trip and everything. But this just shows how serious I am about him.”

Link gasped, just a little one, but it was enough to get the glare of both parents on him. “Rhett, I don’t know what to say. You’re…” He trailed off, suddenly feeling self-conscious. He just smiled, not daring to show any kind of affection in front of Rhett’s parents. 

“Get the hell out,” James said calmly. Link started up at him, unmoving with shock. “I said, GET THE HELL OUT,” he repeated. Diane sniffled one more time but stayed silent. Link bowed his head down and whispered to Rhett, “I’ll check on the kids,” and stepped into the backyard.

Rhett didn't respond immediately but started to talk after Link was gone. “I can't believe you are having this reaction, Dad. And you too, Mom. Is not the end of the world. God, I knew this would be hard for you but… Can't you see I haven't been this happy for a long time? Since Jessie left I… I thought I would never feel this way, and if feeling good means I have to be with Link, then so be it.”

“How long has it been?” his dad asked sternly. 

“More than half a year now,” Rhett simply said. 

Diane wiped at her eyes with her blouse sleeve. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I wasn't ready, mom. I just told the kids a few weeks ago and… I mean, I wish I had done that sooner because they’ve been great about it, but… I was scared, I guess.”

“Wow, I can’t wait to tell all my friends,” his father said sarcastically. “Yeah, Rhett finally visited us. Just to visit and to tell us that he is a fucking faggot now!” Rhett cringed at the slur, remembering his own use of it when he had just met Link and how much it probably hurt him. 

“The kids are just outside, Dad. I bet they can hear everything with you using that tone of voice.” He was trying to stay calm, but his heart was burning too much. “I… I'm not a faggot.” Rhett finally said, quietly. 

“Oh, who the hell cares?! They’ve already been corrupted enough, living with two dads! And if you’re not a fucking faggot, then what do you call that little friend of yours?” James yelled. Diane pulled at her husband’s shirt, trying to get him to calm down, but he just swatted her away.

“He is anything but that!” Rhett snapped angrily. “I know you want to see me married to another religious woman, but guess what, it didn't work the first time so what makes you think it will work a second time?! This is who I am, and if you are not willing to accept it then I guess we should leave.” 

“Do whatever you want. I barely know who you are anymore.” James stormed up the stairs and slammed his bedroom’s door.

~  
When Link had gotten outside, there was Locke, sitting next to Shepherd on a wooden step and his arm around his little brother’s shoulders, both unaware of Link’s presence. Shepherd was crying and had his face buried in his arms. 

“The adults always yell, don't you remember how Mom and Dad used to yell at each other all the time? It's what they do,” Locke said, trying to make Shepherd stop crying. 

A hiccup escaped Shepherd’s mouth. “Dad and Link never yell at each other… ”

“I know, but they are not the same as other adults. They’re different from Grandpa,” Locke comforted. 

Link walked up to the two children, holding tears back himself after hearing the conversation through the door. “It’s going to be okay, Shepherd,” he choked.

Shepherd rose his head, revealing his red nose and cheeks. “It's my fault. I shouldn’t have told Grandma...” He hiccupped, “...you are my daddy’s boyfriend. Now Grandpa is angry.”

“It’s not your fault, it’s mine.” Link sat down a little ways away from Locke and Shepherd and turned his head away from them as a tear rolled down his cheek. “It’s all my fault, I never wanted to get in the way of his family,” he said, more to himself than to the children, who were now looking at him with big eyes. “I just can’t do anything right, can I?” he said with his face hidden in his hands, not noticing that Rhett was standing behind him the whole time, listening. 

“...Come on, we are going. Let's say goodbye to Grandma. ” Rhett went to pick up Shepherd from the back porch in his arms and took Locke’s hand. “We can spend the rest of the day in the hotel’s pool.” He said, trying to cheer up the kids a little bit. “Link? Let's go. Come on, babe.”

Link practically jumped off the ground when he heard the voice, then stood up. “Rh-Rhett? How long have you been standing there?” He turned around and quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and tried to hide his puffy eyes and red nose. 

“Long enough to assure you that none of this is your fault. I should have known better. My dad…” He closed his eyes. “I should have known.” When Rhett opened his eyes, he got near Link. “Let's get out of here, alright? We shouldn't have come in the first place.”

“And your mom?”

“She… She still in the living room. She might be able to talk now that my dad’s gone.” As they stepped in, they saw Diane with a tissue in her hand, still sitting on the couch and looking down at the carpet. 

“Oh, Rhett,” she called. “I’m sorry. Your- your dad. He’s just not a very change-accepting man, but he’ll come around, okay? I’m not mad, I am just…” she sighed. “I’m not sure.”

Rhett put Shepherd on the ground and went to sit next to his mom, holding her hand, “I know, mom… I know. I should have called first and tell you or… I don't know, I guess I had no idea what to expect and how to do this. I don't blame you or dad for your reactions but, I hope we can sort everything out.” While Rhett was talking, Shepherd’s body moved towards Link’s, looking for the comfort he had lost when his dad put him on the ground. Link opened his arms, welcoming a hug. Shepherd’s head collided with Link’s stomach, and he wrapped his arms around Link. Link smiled and stroked the little boy’s hair.

Diane paused, then smiled. “Rhett, you’re my son. I’ll always support you.” Another tear rolled out of her eye and she opened her arms and hugged Rhett. “I love you, dear.”

“I love you too, Mom.” Rhett sighed in relief and hugged her back. “If you give Link an opportunity I'm sure you’ll like him, too. I'm sure of this, Mom. Otherwise, I wouldn't have brought him.”

“Oh c’mere, you,” Diane said as she opened her arms towards Link. “Treat my son well, okay?” she laughed as she gave him a quick but tight hug. Link smiled and nodded, returning the hug. “Look, as much as I would love for y’all to stay, I don’t think this is a good time. I got to go and talk to your father, Rhett. Maybe come back tomorrow?”

“Yeah, sure Mom. We understand.” Rhett stood up, “And I understand if he doesn't want me or Link to come over tomorrow. I can bring the kids, though. They’ll be excited to visit and play for a while longer.”

~  
It was already dark and all four of them, Rhett, Link, and the two children drove back to the hotel in semi-silence, after a quick dinner at a small, local, fast food restaurant. There was some light chatter, but it was dulled by the previous events of the day. They walked into the hotel, checked in, went up the elevator, and reached their room. Rhett slid the hotel key in as they hauled their suitcases into the room. It was really nice; two large, white beds laid in the center of the cream-walled room. The overhead lighting and the furniture gave it a modern look, which was a bit weird for North Carolina. 

Shepherd just threw his backpack down and ran to jump on the fluffy bed. “How are we going to share beds?” Locke asked after setting his red and blue suitcase down gently.

“Don't you want to share with your brother?” Rhett put the bigger suitcase next to the closet. 

“Yeah,” Locke replied. 

Link smiled and set his suitcase down as well. He walked over to the bed, turned to face away from it, and fell backwards on it, hitting the mattress with a grunt and a little bounce. 

“I want to sleep with Link!” Shepherd jumped next to Link and smiled at him. 

“You mean ‘share’?” Rhett smiled as well, then went and grabbed Shepherd by the waist, lifting him up from the bed and putting his head down by grabbing his little legs. Link chuckled, forgetting the events of the day for the first time. “Fine, if you want to share the bed with Link then you can. I'll share with Locke. But Link is going to squish you in your sleep,” he said, letting Shepherd go. 

“Not if I squish him first!” he said, jumping on Link’s back. He wrapped his arms around Link’s neck and Link stood up off the bed, carrying Shepherd on his back. He had a moment of anxiety that quickly faded into realization; he was getting used to children. The thought made him shudder but also made him warm and fuzzy inside. ‘Am I going soft?’ he thought to himself and laughed. 

Rhett smiled at the scene, feeling suddenly happy, forgetting his dad’s harsh words for a moment. “OK, time to brush your teeth, then get into your pajamas. Your bedtime has already passed. Locke, help your brother, please?” 

The rest of the night passed by relatively quickly. They took turns taking showers, sharing the sink, and crawled into bed. Rhett tucked both of his sons into bed and gave Link a quick kiss on the lips before turning off the lights. Right when Link’s head hit the pillow, Shepherd’s arms wrapped around him, hugging him tightly. Link smiled as Shepherd dozed off to sleep, but he still was unable to fall into dreamland. He carefully removed the little boy’s limbs off of him and turned over to his side. He tried not to toss and turn, but Shepherd sleeping next to him was making him feel a bit uneasy. Link usually slept with reckless abandon and he felt restricted, feeling he would wake the little boy up if he moved too much. 

Locke had already fallen asleep, Rhett could tell by his steady breathing, but he also could hear Link shifting from side to side on the other bed. So, he got up and tiptoed over to the other bed. “Hey, is Shep giving you problems here? Let me move him to Locke’s bed.” Rhett took his sleeping son in his arms and placed him gently next to his older brother, tucking him in again. Then, Rhett got into the other bed next to Link; it felt so warm now compared to the cold, dry air of the hotel. “You can't sleep?”

“Mmmm,” was all Link said, snuggling into Rhett’s shoulder. He placed his head in the crook between Rhett’s collarbone and jawline and whispered, “Sorry.”

“What for?” Rhett wrapped an arm around Link’s waist. “You’ve been pretty quiet since we got out of my parent’s house. I told you it was not your fault,” he said, looking up at the dark ceiling of the room. 

Link wrapped his legs around Rhett and placed his hand on the taller man’s chest. A tear formed in his eye, rolled down his face, and hit Rhett’s collarbone. 

Rhett could feel the little wet drop hitting his skin. “Hey, are you…? No, Link, come on. Do you want to talk about it? We’re fine, man. Even with all the people that say we are not. Did you know some of Locke’s classmates were teasing him about him having two dads and he defended you? You should see that, how much I and the kids care about you.”

Link began weeping quietly, burying his head and muffling the sound into Rhett’s body. “Tha-thank you, Rhett. I just feel like a burden,” he said between sobs. The last time he had felt like this was when he still in a relationship with his ex, but he was supposed to be stronger now, right? “I...I just... I love you.”

Rhett hugged him tightly, taken a little by surprise by those words, “You know, I wasn't kidding when I mentioned to my parents that I wanted you to move in with the kids and me.” He kissed Link’s eyebrow line. “‘Cause love you too, babe,” Rhett whispered with his lips still brushing the top of Link’s eyelid. 

“Oh, of course I will,” Link said quietly but filled with excitement. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” he kept whispering, so happy to finally say it out loud. 

Rhett started smiling and laughing as quiet as he possibly could. “We are going to wake up the kids if we don't keep our conversation quieter,” he said as he kissed Link’s lips and then his neck. “We’ll move in your stuff to my house as soon as we get to L.A. and finish the rental arrangement with your landlord… and get some paperwork for a good health insurance for you. I bet you don't have a good one in your work, right? I’ll see if I can add you to mine since I only have the kids in it now.”

Link sniffled and gave a little nod. All the “adult stuff” didn't help with his anxiety, but he kept telling himself that he wasn't alone in this hell of a mess. With Rhett wrapped around him, he fell into a deep sleep very quickly.


	7. The Forgotten

The next morning started with a delicious breakfast at one of the hotel’s restaurants, followed by Rhett calling his parents. His dad still was not in the position of wanting to see him or ‘his friend’ just yet. Rhett drove back to their house just to drop off his kids and allow them to spend a little more time with their grandparents. When he returned to the hotel to find Link in the pool, his own cheeks were already red from the sunlight. 

“Hello, why don't you go and change your clothes so you can get in and swim with me?” Link asked, his arms resting on the pool border. He smiled a big goofy smile and gave Rhett a playful wink that still made Rhett’s heart skip a beat, despite being together for so long already. 

“Let me go to the bar first, I could use a drink now that the kids are at my parent’s house,” Rhett said, pointing to the small bar right next to the pool. “Do you want something?”

Link blew some air out of his mouth with a “pfft” and nodded. “You go ahead. I’ll meet you there, just let me go to the restroom to dry off. This water is making my fingers pruney already.” He lifted himself over the edge of the pool, carding his dripping hair away from his face. 

“Alright, I'll see you there, babe,” Rhett said as he headed to the bar. He sat down on one of the bar stools and took off his sunglasses. “Can I have a dry whiskey, please?” he asked the bartender, who nodded and starting preparing his drink. Looking around the bar, Rhett noticed a pretty blonde in a bikini smiling at him right across the table, so he smiled back at her. “Thanks,” Rhett said when his drink was put in front of him. 

The blonde woman turned her head forward but gave Rhett a few sideward glances while sipping on her drink. She crossed her legs and giggled, typing on her phone. Rhett took a sip from his drink, noticing the woman’s gaze traveling up and down his body. Suddenly, the woman got up and gracefully sat down right next to Rhett.

The woman got near him. “Hey, you. What’s your name?” she said, brushing Rhett’s upper arm with her fingertips. Her fingernails were painted a pretty shade of maroon and a ring on her middle finger shone in the light. 

Rhett looked at the blonde. “Rhett, what's yours? And your accent is… where are you from?”

“Julia. Nice to meet you, I’m from Sweden.” She reached her hand around Rhett’s head and ran her fingers through his hair. “Do you want another drink?”

“Ah… yeah but…” He shifted in his seat, relieved when the woman stopped touching him. “Are you here by yourself?”

She raised her hand in the air and waved, attracting the bartender’s attention. “Yeah, can we get another round?” She turned back to Rhett. “I got this. And I’m here with my girlfriends, they’re upstairs though,” she said, winking. 

“I see, but listen, just let me pay for those drinks, alright?” He didn't want to be rude, but he could see where this conversation was going.

Julie laughed. “Such a gentleman, Rhett.” 

~  
Link stood in the bathroom, towel drying his hair. He hung the towel around his neck and pushed the door to the pool, his eyes traveling instantly to the bar and on the bartender. ‘I should be the one serving Rhett drinks,’ he thought, laughing to himself. As his eyes scanned across the bar table, his sight landed on Rhett. He was talking to a girl, a pretty attractive one. She had long blonde hair, she was in a little black bikini, and she was running her fingers through Rhett’s hair. Link’s blood boiled and he wanted to scream. ‘Why the hell isn’t Rhett reacting?’ he thought to himself. He walked closer, trying to gauge the conversation before he would start yelling. He surprised himself at how calculated his actions were because he expected himself to burst into expletives.

“Such a gentleman, Rhett,” the girl giggled. “So, do you wanna go upstairs to my room? It’ll be just us, I promise.”

Link had heard enough. He walked up behind Rhett and tapped him on the shoulder, trying his hardest not to slap him across the face. 

Rhett almost choked on his drink. “Hey! Link, hey…Uhm… I was waiting for you. Here, I ordered you something.” He put one of the drinks Julia had ordered in front of an empty stool next to himself. There was obvious and evident anger in Link’s eyes. 

“Wait, who’s thi-,” Julie began to say.

Link plopped down in the bar seat next to Rhett, still shirtless and with damp hair. He grabbed the back of Rhett’s head and slammed his lips forcefully to Rhett’s. Link forced his tongue into Rhett’s mouth, tasting a twinge of alcohol. Link could feel the eyes of strangers on them and Julie’s stare with her mouth agape in shock. It exhilarated Link; it was like marking Rhett as his.

“Woah, okay… What the hell is going on here?” the girl said, confusion and a bit of amusement in her voice. 

Rhett pushed Link a little, knowing that he was just as red and flustered as Link was now, but not because if the sun. “...Tha… Thanks for the chat, Julia. Have a nice stay,” he said, then turned toward Link again. “Why did you do that?” Rhett whispered.

“And I could ask you the same thing,” Link countered, crossing his arms across his chest. 

Rhett wet his lips with his tongue, then turned the stool to completely face Link. He sighed. “I wasn't… We were just chatting. She was the one flirting, and it wasn't like I was going to go to her room or anything. I just…” Honestly, it had felt kinda good, actually, to know that women were still attracted to him. He kept that part to himself though. 

Link huffed out a sigh of frustration. “Who knows where it would have gone if I didn’t walk in. She invited you to her room. Would you have gone?”

Rhett drank from his whiskey glass. “Yeah, Link. I would have gone to her room and fuck her twice, maybe a third time if she ended up being any good. Is that what you wanna hear? Because I can be damn explicit if you want me to be,” he said sarcastically. “You know I don't feel very comfortable displaying affection in public.”

Link stared back in awe but anger still churned in this heart. “You were flirting,” he simply said. 

“So what? It wasn't like I was actually cheating on you. You flirt with your customers at work all the time.”

Link stayed quiet. Rhett had a point, but he still was a bit annoyed by what had happened. However, he thought this argument wasn’t worth having. He smiled, reached out for Rhett’s hand, and offered an apology.

Rhett sighed. “Sorry, I… shouldn't have said that. And yeah, I should have stopped her right away but, I don't know… I wasn't even attracted to her, I don't know why I kept talking to her.” Link grabbed Rhett’s head in his palms again and kissed him lightly on the lips this time.

Rhett laughed and pushed him again, “You jerk.” 

~  
Two months later

Link yawned. It was getting pretty late, but he only had an hour or so of his shift left. His shifts seemed longer now that he had moved into Rhett’s house; he wanted to spend as much time as possible with his now official boyfriend. The bar was dimly lit, smoke poured from the dance floor, and glowing bracelets scattered the room. It had been a pretty average work day: underage girls trying to get in with fake IDs, drunkards who came to dissolve their lives in alcohol, and a good dose of men ogling Link. 

“EYYYY BAR BOY! Git yer pretty ass here, I need a drink!” a drunk man yelled. He was probably in his 40s, which wasn’t much older than Link, but then again, Link looked very young. He shook his head, scolding himself for just having these thoughts, and helped the customer. He sighed, staring at the clock, wanting to go home and fall asleep in Rhett’s arms. As his eyes scanned the bar table for any other customers in need of service, his eyes fell on a man entering the room. The man was tall, a bit taller than Link but still shorter than Rhett. A tight fitting shirt framed his muscular build and big biceps. From far away, his face looked a bit like Rhett’s, but a shadow covered his eyes, giving his face a sinister look. 

It only took Link half a second to recognize who it was, and he quickly ducked under the bar.

Tyler sat on a bar stool and tapped two fingers on the table, then rose and looked at the other side of the bar. “Hey there, puppet,” he said in a soft voice, looking at Link.

Link looked up at him, still crouching low to the ground. “Oh. Sorry, I’m just getting something. I’ll be right with you,” he said as he pretended to find something in the drawer closest to the ground, cursing in his head. He stood up, looked around him, and said, “Uhm, I’m kind of busy. Maybe someone else can serve you?”

“Aren't you happy to see me?” Tyler smiled as he took a tiny box from his jacket and set it on the table. “I bought you something since it's been a while since I last saw you.”

“Look man, are you here for a drink? Because I really can’t talk right now,” he rapidly said, looking down at the box on the counter. 

“Oh, come on, don't be like that. You haven't been answering my calls, what else am I supposed to do?” He pushed the little box toward Link. “Open it up… you’ll like it.” Link opened the top of the box, a shiny gold thing stared back up at him. “It’s the antique golden coin you’re missing from your collection. I finally got it for you.” Tyler smiled warmly.

“Th-thank you,” Link managed to say. He didn’t know why Tyler was being so kind when he treated Link like dirt during their entire relationship. His feet were stuck to the ground despite the voice in this brain telling him otherwise. ‘Run,’ Link thought to himself. ‘It’s too fucking late for that. You should have ran away during the relationship, but now you’re stuck here in this shitty situation.’ 

Tyler nodded. “I was wondering if you’d like to go and have an early breakfast with me when your shift is over, like we used to. Now that my restraining order has expired, we can go out in public, right?” He put his hand on top of Link’s. “I'm not mad at you anymore, by the way.”

Link pulled away quickly, putting his hands behind his back. “I… I can’t. I’m seeing someone.”

“Yeah, just tell him to fuck off.” He took a cigar out from his box.

“Hey, no smoking in here. Take it outside.”

“Alright, let's go outside, then. Your shift is almost over, I know that, so don’t lie to me.” He stood up and beckoned Link to follow. The voice in Link’s head was screaming at him again, telling him to stay put, to not go, but his feet carried him out the door. 

Once they got outside in the cool, musty air, Link asked, “So, why did you come?” Tyler didn’t reply, he just kept walking towards the back of the building. Link hesitated. He thought, ‘Yep, this is where I’m going to get murdered.’ He slowed down and stopped, unsure of his safety at this point. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, babe. I just want some privacy,” Tyler explained. “Hurry up.” As they rounded the corner of the building, Tyler lit his cigarette and leaned against the brick wall. Memories came rushing back to Link: memories of Rhett. They had their little argument and this is where Link had kissed him again. A little smile formed on his lips, but it was quickly replaced by an anxious grimace. 

Tyler blew out some smoke. “It wasn't a nice move, you know? Putting a restraining order against me…” He continued smoking the cigar, the smoke hiding his facial features making Link unable to read his emotions. “What a fucked up thing, to not be allowed to see or touch your boyfriend, huh?” He laughed bitterly. 

“I’m not your boyfriend,” Link spat. “I found another boyfriend, and I can’t believe I even dated you because he’s a thousand times better than you ever were.”

Tyler threw the cigar onto the dirty floor, then got closer to Link until Link’s back was pressed against the cold wall. “So, you are not kidding, then… about having another man? Oh, let me guess: he fucked you the first day you two met and now he buys you things in exchange of blowjobs and bareback sex?”

Link’s hands curled into fists. “You’d be wrong. He’s the sweetest man I’ve ever met and he doesn’t owe me anything for sex. In fact, I feel like I owe him because it’s the best sex I’ve ever had.” He extended out the last couple of words, taunting the other man.

Tyler grabbed him by the neck, hard enough to leave marks. “It won't last! You are nothing but a fuck toy for him, just wait till he gets bored of you and he’ll throw you like a rag doll to the street. Then you’ll come crying and begging me for another chance.” He ran his tongue through the left side of Link’s face. 

Link gasped, trying to escape Tyler’s strong grip. “Fuck you,” he said as he pushed the muscular guy back. “I’ve known him for over a year.”

“Oh, having an attitude now that you have a man? Wait a minute, is he the same guy you were with when we last fucked? I bet you didn't mention how you would let me into your apartment and fuck that sweet ass of yours, uhh? Even with a restraining order… you still opened your legs for me? Naughty little Link still needed me to satisfy him.” His hand went to his own crotch, which had a big bulge now. 

The world crumbled around Link. Shit, he had forgotten about that. “You’re disgusting. Just… just get the hell away from me,” he said, practically shaking with fear. 

“Sure… sure, I’ll get away from you, but not because you are asking, but because I'm already kinda bored of you. I mean, just look at you; who would take you seriously in the first place? When I met you, you let me fuck you in that dirty restroom. You didn’t even know my name, but you probably didn't even care. You didn’t even ask me to use a freaking condom, you wanted me so badly, didn’t you?” Tyler took Link’s hand and made him touch his now erect cock through his jeans. “Rhett, right? That's the name of the bastard… Maybe I should pay him a visit and tell him all this. I would do him a favor if I did. I can easily find out where he lives.”

“No… No, please… don’t tell him,” Link panted, holding back a sob.

“So, what are you going to do about it?” he asked, biting and sucking on Link’s neck. “What are you do for me to not get bored? Because once I get bored, I start to talk.”

Link stood ruler straight, not moving at all as his mind raced through what’s right and what’s wrong. He felt helpless, pinned against the brick wall by the buff man. “Tyler,” he croaked. “Why are you doing this?” 

“Because I can't stand the thought of not having you at all. You are mine, Link. My property.” He opened up his jeans’ zipper and growled. “And you can't go to the police again, understand? I can get the information of where your boyfriend lives, and you don't want that, right?” Tyler gave him a sloppy, wet kiss on the lips. Link tried pulling his head back, but the back of his head hit the wall, making him feel dizzy for a second. He tilted his head up, trying to avoid more kisses, but him exposing his neck led to more neck biting. “I’m. not. your. property,” Link growled. 

Tyler took Link’s hand again and put him inside his jeans and boxers, “Why don't you give me a blowjob? I'm so hard for you right now, puppet.” 

Link felt the hardened cock on his fingertips. He immediately pulled his hand back in disgust, wiping his hand on his jeans. “You’re sickening,” he said. Tyler’s arms were no longer pushing him against the wall, so Link took the opportunity to try and escape. He kicked him in the shins and pushed him towards the bushes.

“Ah, you little shit!” Tyler grabbed Link by the hair and slapped his face, then started to undo his jeans. “If you don't want to use your mouth, then I’ll use your ass!” He wet his middle finger with saliva and began to push it inside Link. “You still as tight as I remember.” He was now speaking into Link’s ear. “It’s funny how you are rejecting me now, but you were so needy the last couple of times you let me fuck you. I'm also going to make you drop that disgusting attitude toward me.” He growled and smirked maliciously. “I know you like this, stop playing hard to get and just enjoy it, babe.” 

“Tyler. Please, stop.” Link turned back around with tears in his eyes. He pulled up his jeans and stared into Tyler’s eyes. His blue eyes shone with fear, his tears making them more puppy-like and pleading. He broke eye contact and stared blankly over Tyler’s shoulder for a second before he sank down to the ground. 

Tyler smiled and supported himself with one hand on the wall. “That's the Link I like, my little puppet. You have my favorite lips in the world.” He started to caress Link’s hair. 

Link looked up at Tyler. “Please don’t tell Rhett anything.”


	8. Breaking Point

“Please don’t tell Rhett anything,” Link pleaded. A cold breeze blew across his face, making him shiver. Perhaps it wasn’t the cold that was making him freeze up. He kneeled there, his knees on the concrete and his face eye level with Tyler’s crotch. He looked up, his blue eyes scanning the man’s face for any sign of empathy, but he could not find any. 

“Don't worry, I won't even tell him the other thing, but listen, Puppet” Tyler put a hand on Link’s cheek, “I know you don't live in our old apartment anymore. I went looking for you there and I guess you are living with that boyfriend of yours, but that's fine. When Rhett gets bored of you, ‘cuz he will, you can come and live with me again. I bought a nice place in the city, one you will love. That's how much I still care about you, even though you may think I don't.”

“He’s not going to get tired of me and I’m definitely not going to move in with you.”

“Just wait and see. Now open that beautiful mouth of yours.” He pushed his erect member toward Link’s lips. 

Link parted his lips slightly and shut his eyes to prevent the dizziness in his head from taking over his vision. Tyler rocked his hips forward, waiting impatiently for Link to take him in his mouth. Link raised one shaky hand from his side and wrapped it around the base of the other man’s cock. He took a deep breath, swallowed nervously, and quickly placed the tip into his mouth. 

“Oh, Puppet, I've missed you so much.” Tyler closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. “All the other guys, they are not as good as you.” Link cringed, Tyler’s smooth voice like daggers cutting through his heart. He swirled his tongue around instinctively, but the feeling was so foreign, so wrong. He took all of the cock into his mouth, gagging when the tip hit the back of his throat. Tyler’s moans echoed around the alley. Tyler started thrusting into Link’s throat, each time he was able to feel Link’s lips at the base of his cock. “Fuck, Puppet, you feel so good. I don't think I can hold for very long with your dirty, expert mouth.” The thrusts became more violent each second. 

‘This isn’t right,’ he thought. ‘It’s not Rhett.’ He pulled Tyler out of his mouth by turning his head to the side. “I… I can’t,” he said. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and pushed off the ground to begin to stand. 

Tyler pushed him against the wall when he stood up. “Do you want to use your hand? I don't mind,” he whispered into Link’s ear, then kissed his lips. Pinned to the wall, he couldn’t move, but his eyes scanned beyond the large figure standing in front of him. Suddenly, he ducked down, escaping through the space between the ground and Tyler’s arm. He backed away slowly at first. “Don’t touch me ever again,” he said, turning and running to his car. 

Tyler cursed to himself and was about to follow him, but he realized his jeans were undone and his aroused cock dripping pre-cum. “Link! Shit! Come back, you son of a bitch!” He ran toward the end of the alley, but Link’s car was already pulling out of its parking spot. 

~  
3:30 am. The house was all quiet and dark, for all the McLaughlins were sleeping, well, except for one; Rhett had gotten used to waking up around that hour ever since Link had moved in with him and the kids. Link usually arrived home from his workplace at 3 or 4 in the morning. So, Rhett went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water, then returned to his warm bed and turned off the lights, knowing he wouldn’t fall asleep again until Link arrived. That was one of the consequences of Link being a bartender and Rhett didn't like it, but he had learned to respect the other man’s occupation. 

After 10 minutes, from his own bedroom, he could hear a quiet jiggling of the doorknob on the front door. The light rattling sound soon became a hard pound on the wood. “Rhett, let me in!” the muffled voice said between knocks.

Rhett got out of bed and went downstairs to open the door. “Did you forget your keys again?” he asked in an annoyed voice, then changed it to a more serious one after seeing Link’s face. “What happened?” Rhett asked, letting Link in. 

Link stumbled through the doorframe, sweaty and his breathing shallow. “Rh-Rhett.” 

“What happened?” He repeated, closing the door, and pushing Link’s hair backwards. “Did you have an accident? What?” Now that Link was under the artificial light of the hall, he noticed something was seriously off about him. “Did something happen at the bar?” 

Link nodded. “Rhett, I have something to get off my chest,” he started.

Rhett looked at him for a few seconds. “... Ok. You know you can tell me anything, but you are freaking me out a little bit.” He tried to smile but the gesture didn't last long.

“I- I saw Tyler at work today. He wanted to talk to me,” Link huffed. 

“Okay… ” Rhett ran a hand through his hair and then bit his lower lip, looking at Link, “...What did you two talk about?” He was clearly trying to stay calm. 

Link fiddled with his car keys. “Ya know… just small talk,” he stalled. He realized that he was holding his breath and suddenly felt nauseous. He could feel Rhett’s concerned gaze on him, and he shut his eyes as hard as he could. “I’m really sorry Rhett I don’t know how to start this I just feel really conflicted right now I hope you don’t hate me and I don’t know if this counts but I kinda…” 

“Woah, woah, slow down Link. I'm sure it can't be that bad. At least not enough to hate you.”

Link looked up guiltily at Rhett. “I…” He took another deep breath. “I kinda cheated on you.”

Rhett’s concern immediately changed to shock, then confusion started to appear instead. “Wha… What are you talking about? How do you ‘kinda cheat' on someone? How…” He took in some air and buried his face in his hands, trying to clear up his mind at such an unreasonable hour; it was almost 4 in the morning, and he hadn't had much sleep those days because of Link’s schedule. But he was completely awake now. “Did you fuck Tyler?” His voice was nothing short of accusation and disgust. 

Link started to hyperventilate. “Please, please don’t hate me. No, I didn’t fuck him today.” His words sounded strained and his voice increased an octave from his normal range. “But I did. When you and I first started seeing each other.”

Rhett couldn't believe what he was hearing. “What… How can you…” He tried to line up his ideas. “And all that crap about the restraining order was just a lie or… How could you do this to me?! Is this some kind of shitty joke? Have you two been laughing at me behind my back this whole time?!”

Tears streamed down Link’s face. “Rhett, please, I’m begging you. Listen to me. It was only at the very beginning, I was a mess. I didn’t know that you’d want to be with a man and I just couldn’t…” he interrupted himself with a sob. “He tried to r-rape me today.”

Rhett stopped his erratic accusations. He went and sat on the sofa and covered his face with his hands. When he took them off after a few seconds, he had wet eyes and a slightly pink nose. “Are… are you OK?”

“I… I don’t know, Rhett. He said…” He hiccupped. “He said he was going to come and tell you everything if I didn’t… let him have me. He said he was going to find you.” Link banged his head hard on the wall, not minding that there were sleeping children upstairs. “I can’t do this anymore!” he cried. “I feel like a piece of shit and you shouldn’t… You don't deserve all this!”

“I'm calling the police.” Rhett stood up and picked up the phone. “You should have told me! You should… What if he tries to hurt my kids? What if… Fuck! What’s wrong with you?!”

Link shuddered at Rhett words then sank to the ground. “Please, Rhett. Don’t call the police, it’s going to make it worse! Just like last time… Tyler has friends that work in the law, so the restraining order wasn’t effective; his disobeying it doesn't mean anything.” Rhett opened his mouth to question him. Link got up, reached for his car keys, and continued. “He’s angry. Mostly because I’m with you. If I leave…” His voice cracked again. There was so much pain in his voice and he tried to keep his tone as calm as possible, but what came out was a crying, whining mess. “It’ll be better for everyone. You’ll be safe and your kids will be safe.” Link opened the front door again. “Oh God, I love you so much, Rhett, but this… it’s not the best thing to do anymore,” he said as he shut the door, one last cry escaping his lips.

Rhett followed Link and got out of the house, not caring he was barefoot and in pajama bottoms, with a T-shirt too light for the outside weather. Link shut the car door when he started to open it. “This… this won't solve anything and you know it. Please go back inside.” He tried to talk in a voice as calm as possible. “If… if you need to go to the hospital, we can go, but you leaving like this will just make things worse. Give me the keys…Please?” He extended his hand. 

Link reached for the door again and climbed in his car. “I… I can’t. I’ll sort this thing out, it's best for the safety of your children. I don’t want him hurting you.” Link gave his best attempt at a smile, but it came out all lopsided and more like a grimace. 

“No, wait!” Rhett put his body between the door and Link. “At least tell me where you are going. Do you need money?” His eyes were wet again and his nose pinker than ever. He so wanted to call the police, but since the threats, rape attempt, and violation of the restraining order were not directed at him, he knew the charges wouldn't proceed unless Link made a declaration.

“Please. I think we need some time apart, it’s for the best, okay?” He wiped his eyes with his sleeve. “Please don’t forget that I love you.” Rhett opened his mouth to object, but Link shook his head. “Listen to me, Rhett. Tyler’s won’t come to your house unless I’m there, do you want that motherfucker near your children?”

“Of course not! But… How long is this going to take? I know we have to sit down and talk about all this crap and… see what's going to happen with us but, are you coming back?”

“I’ll come back soon, I promise.”

~

The night dripped away as the sun rose the next morning, but Rhett didn’t get a blink of sleep. Rhett groaned, looking at his bedside clock. His bedroom felt cold and empty without Link’s warm morning snuggles and soft kisses. He immediately reached for his phone and prayed for a message from Link. No new messages. He buried his face in the pillows, sighing at how dependent he was on Link now. Rolling out of bed, he walked out to the living room, where his children were already playing.

“You’re up late today!” Locke said, running over to him.

“Yeah, sorry buddy.” Rhett put his hand on Locke’s blonde curls. “Do you want waffles for breakfast? Shepherd, what about you?” Shepherd was playing apathetically with his robot, not answering. “What's wrong with your brother?” Rhett asked his older son. 

“He’s scared. He came to sleep in my bed last night.” Locke answered. 

Shepherd looked up with big eyes and his lip quivered. “Locke- Locke said at grandma and grandpa’s house that most adults fight, but you and Link don’t. I heard you two yelling at each other yesterday.” 

“Oh, buddy. Come on.” Rhett went and picked up Shepherd from the floor. “We were just having a dumb fight, nothing to worry about, OK?” He kissed Shepherd’s round cheek. 

“What were you fighting about?” Shepherd put his little arms around Rhett’s neck. 

“Listen, Shep… You too Locke, come here.” Rhett sat on the couch, “Link and I had a fight like all people do, and right now we need some time to sort things out. But everything will be back to normal soon, alright?” 

Shepherd frowned his eyebrows, “Dad, you made Link upset, didn't you?”

“What? No, we just need a little space, I promise.”

As Rhett watched his children scarf down their breakfast, he pulled out his phone and dialed Link’s number. The phone rang with no answer and he sighed. He decided to give Link some time; it was what they needed, right?

~  
One week later

‘This is Link, I can't answer right now but please leave a message after the tone. ----------’ 

“Fuck, I don't know how many more messages I need to leave you to call me back or answer the goddamn cellphone, so listen… if you don't call me back in the next couple of days I'm going to the police and reporting you as missing!” Rhett pressed the ‘End Call’ option and threw the phone on the kitchen counter; he had been trying to contact Link since he left a week ago, but nothing, not a single call, not a single message. Nothing. 

Rhett even went looking for Link at his work place, but the manager had told him Link hadn’t showed up either. So, with a loud sigh, Rhett rested his hands on the kitchen’s sink and looked through the window; his kids were playing in the front yard with their Nerf Guns. They had been asking for Link as well, especially Shepherd, but they could be easily distracted from the topic. 

Rhett was worried, even though worried would be an understatement. He tried to tell himself that everything was okay, but anxiety was eating away at his soul. Every time he thought about Link, his mind jumped to the absolute worst possibilities. Every time he thought of Link with Tyler, he wanted to throw up. Every time he woke up, he would miss the smaller man cuddled up under his arm. He tried to hide his sadness every time he was with his kids or coworkers, but he wanted to scream. He wanted to scream into the void Link had left him with.

He heard the sound of a car door slamming. Rhett’s heart jumped high into his throat as he rushed over to the window, peeking through the blinds. It wasn’t Link’s car. As the man came into view, Rhett recognized him immediately from pictures Link had shown him. It was Tyler. He picked up his phone, sending Link a text message. ‘I know you don’t want to talk to me right now, but Tyler’s in the driveway.’ He cursed as his fingers hurriedly typed, hitting a bunch of wrong keys. The doorbell rang.

Rhett hurried up to the front door and opened it, suddenly getting face to face with the man he had learned to hate through his time with Link. Rhett towered over the muscular man, then called his kids, “Locke, take your brother inside and go to your room.”

“But dad…”

“Now!” When the kids passed the front door, Rhett noticed Tyler waving his hand at them. “No, don't even look at them.” Rhett closed the front door after stepping outside to the porch. “Where is Link?”

Tyler sneered. “I was going to ask you, prettyboy. I promised I would pay him a visit after his pretty little mouth didn’t finish its job.”

Rhett tried to appear calm despite shock and anxiety running through him, and he just ran a hand through his beard. He had imagined Link would be with Tyler, which made him even more worried, but now that Tyler also didn’t know where Link was, Rhett felt a little more relaxed. “I don't know, but he didn't leave, we are just giving each other a little bit of time,” he replied. 

“Mhmm, I knew my little puppet would get tired of you. You’re not experienced enough for Link.”

“What's that suppose to mean?” Rhett rose and eyebrow. 

Tyler just chuckled and ignored the question. “What’s so great about you, anyway? Why does Link even like you?” He reached out to grab Rhett’s arm. 

“Don't touch me.” He retrieved his arm. “Maybe is because I treat him as a person and not as a toy who is just here to please me?”

“Oh, that’s my job, right? To please your little ‘boyfriend’?” Tyler said, putting finger quotes around boyfriend. “You wanna know a little secret? Link is mine. Even when you thought he was yours.”

Rhett grabbed Tyler’s collar shirt, “Link told me you almost raped him the other night and I'm telling you… I'll make him press charges against you!”

“Ooh, he told you? I didn’t rape him. He wanted me so bad, you could see it in his eyes. When you two first started seeing each other, even with the restraining order in effect, he came crawling back for my dick.” He grabbed his crotch through his jeans and smirked.

Rhett pushed him at the same time he was letting his shirt collar go. “Yeah, he told me about that too, he tells me everything. So you, trying to poison my head with nasty things about Link won't work because I already know everything about him, so why don't you fuck off before I call the police?!”

“He tells you everything, huh?” Tyler stepped closer to Rhett. “You don’t know shit about him. You’re just a phase, he’s going to get tired of you. Oh look, where is Link now? You haven’t seen him in a while, huh?”

“He just needs some time by himself, what's wrong with it? He is free to do whatever he wants because our relationship is not a freaking prison.”

“You think you know him?” Tyler asked. “You think his job is bad now? I had to convince him to be a bartender. Did you ever ask him what he did before?”

Rhett smiled. “Listen, man. I don't care what you have to tell me, alright? Link had several small jobs before becoming a bartender, so what? You didn't have to help him, he just got that job, so what?”

Tyler looked at him with mock sympathy. “Aww, you little innocent thing. He was even more of a mess when I found him, so high he let me fuck him in a restroom, in the same building he had just finished a ‘shift’. If you have some free time today, just look up ‘Linky703’ on Google or something, and make sure you have a private browser open.”

Rhett just watched him leave, a little confused and unstable at the same time. Is that?... He went into the house again and got up to Locke’s bedroom where both his kids were playing. “Hey, do you want me to order us a pizza?” Rhett asked tiredly.

The two kids jumped at the sound but then relaxed after seeing Rhett. “Who- who was that?” Locke asked.

“Yeah, he looked scary,” Shepherd added. “And why was he talking about Link?”

“He was nobody, and how did you know he was talking about Link? Didn't I send you to your room?” Rhett crossed the small bedroom toward his sons. “What did you hear?”

Shepherd started crying. “I- I don’t know. I don’t understand, I just know it was bad.” Shepherd’s innocence broke Rhett’s heart. Locke just looked down at his hands, trying to focus on the marble between his fingers. 

“Well, if you didn't understand how do you know it was bad?” He knelt in front of his two children. 

“He- he said Link was his. And he sounded mean. And he used bad words,” he whispered.

Rhett sighed and pulled his younger son toward him. “Listen, what he said doesn't matter, alright? We shouldn't care about him. He just thinks he knows things but he doesn't. And Link will be back soon, I can tell you that.”

~  
Rhett made the kids took a bath and then put them into bed. But, even though the house was quiet and peaceful, his mind was restless. He couldn't get out of his head that there was still no news from Link, and Tyler's visit, especially what he had said about looking for Link on the internet. So, dubious, he took his laptop and wrote on ‘search’ the name Tyler had given him; it didn't take long for several videos to appear on his screen. It was what Rhett had thought. ‘Amateur porn. Great,” he sighed.

The first Rhett’s instinct was to close the window, but the image that could be seen as the ‘cover’ of the video called his attention; it was a man that looked exactly like Link, but he didn't have glasses and his hair was longer, so Rhett clicked on the first video. 

The video was fuzzy, really bad quality, and obviously filmed quite a while ago. Anyhow, Link was there, looking a lot younger than he was now. Two big, muscular men entered the room, making Link appear tiny and vulnerable. Rhett was nauseous; this felt wrong and dirty. As one man started making out with Link, the other slipped Link’s pants off and slapped him on the ass, making him moan. Rhett was feeling extremely uncomfortable, but seeing Link still made his jeans get tighter. Rhett blushed bright red and covered his crotch with his hands, even though nobody was around. He looked away for a while, the groans still playing in his headphones. When he looked back, Link had one guy in his mouth while the other man was pounding him from behind and moaning his name. Rhett had seen enough. He quickly closed out of the window and slammed his laptop screen shut. 

Rhett was sure the other videos would be like that or even worse, so he made the decision that he didn't need to look at more to know what Tyler was talking about. He didn't know what to think, his head was spinning so fast and his mind was somewhere else, not wanting to believe what he had just seen. So, Rhett just took his cellphone, knowing Link wouldn't answer, but he decided to send a short text message anyway: ‘I know,’ it simply said. Rhett put his phone down, he probably wasn’t going to get a reply. Just a few seconds later, the screen lit up.

Link Neal: I'm sorry.


	9. When It's Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay wow, this is the last chapter :) hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> also, there is some content about sex workers and its just part of the story, no disrespect towards them at all. Also, there's discussion of abortion, so just a warning

Link Neal: I'm sorry. 

Rhett immediately pressed the ‘call’ option after seeing Link’s quick and short reply. “Please, pick up. Please, pick up, Link,” he repeated with every tone. He drummed his fingers impatiently on top of the wooden table, his heart pounding out of his chest.

Link picked up on the fifth ring. “Hey.” His voice sounded scratchy and tired, but it was music to Rhett’s ears. He stayed silent for a moment, waiting and wanting to hear Link’s voice again. 

Rhett closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “Where are you?” was his first question. 

Link took a few seconds to answer. “I'm staying at a motel. I'm fine.” There was another pause. Then he cleared his throat and continued, “How are the kids?”

“They keep asking for you, especially Shepherd. They want to know when you are going to come back.”

Rhett could tell that Link was holding back tears by his voice. “Do you still want me to come back?”

Rhett got up off his bed and looked out of the window. “We need to talk. I want to see you. I need to see you.” He could see countless city lights twinkling in the distance, wondering which little dot of light was coming from Link’s motel room. “Tyler… he came over. Why didn’t you tell me about your prior-to-bartending life?”

The other line was quiet. Then, Link whispered, “Did you see them? The videos… did you watch them?” His voice cracked. 

Rhett closed his eyes, trying not to remember what he had seen a few minutes ago. “Just a few seconds of one but I… I just couldn't.” The other end of the line sounded dead again. “Link, are you still there?”

“I should have told you. At the very beginning, when things were getting a bit more serious between us… I should have told you.” Link let out a small sob, gasping for air. 

“And why didn't you?”

“I just couldn't, and I didn’t want to ruin anything. Everything was so perfect at the beginning, even though you were a little scary sometimes.”

Rhett let out a small laugh. “I was a homophobic jerk.”

“Mmhm yeah, you kinda were,” Link said lightheartedly. Rhett could hear a small smile forming on Link’s lips by his voice. He starting thinking about those perfect lips; God, he had missed them. Rhett felt a sudden urge to grab him and kiss the cupid-bowed lips, but Link was nowhere near him right now. He was snapped out of his daydream by the voice through the phone.

“But you were still perfect… then I met your kids and they were perfect too, so I… I thought that maybe I was being given another chance. So I stopped seeing Tyler for good, and suddenly you and I were living together like a perfect couple. But I was still scared that maybe none of that would last… That's why I didn't want to leave my job because… I didn’t- I didn't want to go back to what I was before.” Rhett closed the window’s curtain and sat on the single sofa where he had used to rock Shepherd to sleep when he was a baby. “Tyler was the one that helped me out of all that and God knows I'm grateful with all my heart but… he is just not a good person.” A hiccup escaped Link’s mouth, but he continued. “He’ll let us be, now. He has nothing to threaten me with anymore. He knows he has broken us apart, but I'm not going back with him. I’ll go back to live with my Nana, and I'm sure I can get a job there, maybe even go back to college. I don't know.”

“Broken us apart? What do you mean? And what about us?”

“I'm not sure there’s still an ‘us’, not after… what you saw. You can leave me if you want, I won’t hate you, okay?” There were more sniffles coming from Link’s side of the line. “I’m just… sorry.”

“I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation to why you got into that world.” Rhett paced around the room, holding on to all of Link’s voice that he could, even though this was not a happy matter.

“Just that… I was young, stupid, and needed the money. I had a job at a fast food restaurant in the mornings and afternoons but it still wasn't enough. I had just moved to the city and didn't know anyone. I soon realized that what I had thought about living in the city wasn't all true and.. one thing led to another. Soon I was doing two or three videos a week, and I was able to send my Nana some money and rent a small apartment. But then I realized the kind of life I was living, then I met Tyler and… he got me the bartending job.”

“Were you going to ever tell me? I mean… I know you wanted to tell me at the beginning but you didn't, so if Tyler hadn't told me today, were you planning on telling me at all?” Rhett heard silence coming from the other end again. He sighed. “Link? Are you still there? Maybe this is a conversation we should have face to face…”

“Yeah,” he chuckled into the phone, sniffling. “I'm at the motel that is right next to the gas station on Troy’s Avenue. If you want to come over…”

Rhett smiled. “I'll be right there.”

~  
After a call to the neighbor who used to help babysit the kids, he was on his way to Link’s motel. It wasn't a very long drive from his home, but it still took him 20 minutes to arrive. He wrung his hands as he walked up the stairs then knocked on the door of room 29.

Link opened the door immediately. His eyes were puffy, his nose was irritated, and his cheeks were red, but Rhett thought he still looked beautiful. Link hugged Rhett and buried his face into the crook of his neck. “I'm so sorry that I didn't answer your phone calls. I was so scared that it would be our last conversation.” Rhett put his nose into Link's hair as he returned the hug; it smelled like cheap shampoo, but it was just as smooth as he could remember. “Please, say something,” Link said as he started to get even more anxious because of Rhett’s silence.

“Let's get inside, alright?” 

Link nodded and wiped a trail of tears with his sweater’s sleeve. He let Rhett into the small room, where there were some clothes Rhett hadn't seen on Link before. “Did you buy new clothes?” the taller man asked. 

“Just a couple of jeans, T-shirts, boxers, and socks. I wasn't sure how much time I was going to stay here so…”

“You could have gone to the house to get a couple of changes. If you didn't want to see me, then you could have gone while I was at work and the kids were at school.” Rhett sat down on the bed. “You still have your keys, right?”

“Yeah.” Link opened a drawer and took them out, handing them to Rhett. 

“No, I don't want them.” He wet his lips with his tongue. “Link, I didn't come to break up with you.”

Link held the keys in his hands, as if the tiny metal pieces were deciding his whole life. He wrapped his fingers around them and held them in a fist. “What about me sleeping with Tyler? And… and the videos,” he finally said, his voice shaking a bit.

“Yeah, that…” Rhett closed his eyes, trying to find the right words. Then, he opened them again, feeling more tired than he was before. “I mean, you slept with Tyler at the very beginning, when we weren't official, so I guess you were technically single. And about the videos…” He took Link’s hand and pulled him in closer, holding his small waist with his hands, then rested his forehead on the younger man’s stomach. He looked up at the standing man and smiled. “Link, that was before me, and we all have a past. I'm sure there are many things you don't know about me yet, and there might be even more I don't know about you. And that's fine because the only things that will matter from now on are those who we do together.”

Link put both hands on Rhett's nape, fighting back tears. “Tha- thank you, Rhett,” he whispered. “But the kids… do they know? Did they hear what Tyler said about me?”

Rhett nodded, then looked into Link’s blue, watery eyes. “They did hear, but I talked to them and they didn’t understand a single word coming from Tyler’s mouth. Don’t worry about that, they just want you back.”

“What about you?” Link ran a hand through Rhett’s hair. 

“More than anything, babe. But I also want to start over again, starting with you cutting all possible connections with your ex-boyfriend. That means leaving the job he got for you, once and for all. Please?” Rhett sat Link down on his lap. “You could return to college if that's what you want, how does that sound?”

Link started giggling. “Aren't I too old to go back to school?”

“Well, you certainly would be one of the older ones, but… no, man. Come on! It’s not like you are 90 years old! You are just in time. You’re only like half of 90 years old,” Rhett smiled, the sides of his eyes crinkling up.

“You jerk!” Link began to laugh. Rhett shut Link up with a soft kiss on the lips. He laid down on the bed, resting his head on the pillow. Rhett picked up his legs and laid down on his side, facing Link.

“I really missed you all this week, you know?” Rhett was caressing Link’s thigh now. “I even started to think that maybe… you were with him.”

“Don't say that. I would never... “ He stopped mid-sentence. “Why don't you just come take care of me?” Link said with a wink as he licked his lips. Rhett didn't even think twice and in a fast move, he was suddenly on top of Link, his hands on either side of Link’s head. Link rose his head to catch the taller man’s lips in his own again. “Please fuck me,” he whispered, his voice raspy and needy. “At the very beginning, you wanted to fuck me while I was on all fours… I want you to do that right now. Please.”

Rhett stopped the kisses and looked at Link quizzically. “But you don't like it that way…”

“But I used to… before Tyler. And I’ll love anything we do together.”

“I don't want to hurt or scare you. I remember how upset you were when I tried to do it that way.” Rhett kissed him again, “Can't we try something else?”

“Please... I want to finally overcome that. To erase the bad memories with good ones once and for all.” Link gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then turned over on the bed, resting his cheek on the pillow this time.

Rhett didn't know what to do; Link was just laying there, asking him to fuck him in a way he had learned to classify as ‘bad’. But Link had a point: if Rhett was tender and good enough, he would be able to make Link forget those past instances and replace the old memories with sweet kisses on the back and pleasure.

Link pushed his ass up, offering himself to Rhett. “Rhett…” he murmured. Rhett tried to be as delicate as he could be, holding and kissing Link, making him feel safe. As Rhett positioned himself against Link, he could feel the smaller man tense up. 

“Honey, babe, are you okay?” he asked, a little worried. He just got a little nod from Link and a little hum from the back of his throat. Rhett smiled and thrusted in, eliciting a loud moan from Link. He had missed those sinful sounds of pleasure so much. He wanted to give in to the craving and just fuck Link as hard as he usually likes it, but he forced himself to take it slow this time. 

Link’s eyes were squeezed shut and he was slightly shivering, which made Rhett’s heart skip a beat when he noticed. “Mhmm, oh fuck, Rhett,” Link whispered, and Rhett breathed a sigh of relief. Link wrapped tightly around him was close to making Rhett shiver, anyway. He started to thrust a tiny bit harder now, and Link just turned into an expletive-muttering mess. As Rhett got into the rhythm of things, his breathing became more and more ragged.

Link whimpered underneath him. “Rhett, Rhett. Shit.” He reached his hand underneath him and stroked himself just once, spilling white fluid all over the sheets. Rhett came a second later, moaning Link’s name and pushing his thumbs hard enough into Link’s back to make bruises. They both lingered there for a second, then Link collapsed face first into the bed, sighing with satisfaction. 

Now, they both were lazily lying in bed, practically still on top of each other, naked, with mussed hair. Rhett laid next to Link, with both arms wrapped around the younger man’s torso as Link’s leg was propped up over Rhett’s stomach. “Can I ask you something?” Link asked after a few minutes of silence, the only noise the tick-tock coming from the wall clock and some distant traffic outside.

“Mmm, you just did,” Rhett said with his chin resting on Link’s raven hair. His eyes were shut and a smile still danced on his lips.

“I just want to know… why haven’t you told me why you and your wife got divorced?”

Rhett opened his eyes slowly, then replied, “You’ve never asked.”

“I know. I wanted to, but… I didn't know if you’d want to talk about it.” Link had his eyes fixed on the small window, caressing Rhett’s arm lightly with his hand and looking at the little stream of artificial light coming from the streetlight. Link tensed up, anticipating an answer.

“It's OK.” Rhett took a deep breath and started, “It just never really worked. We got married because she got pregnant with Locke, and even though I tried to make it work, I really did, she still wasn't happy. Then, she got pregnant again with Shepherd, even though she was on the pill.” He hugged Link a little bit tighter. “I really thought that Shepherd would be the missing piece of the puzzle. I love him so much, but Jessie still wasn’t…” he trailed off, not knowing how to explain. “I mean, we were a ‘complete family’: a young couple with two sons. But then, when Locke was 8 and Shepherd was 4, Jessie, she… she got pregnant again.” Link turned his head to be able to face Rhett, who had an expression that couldn't be read. “She got an abortion and she didn't tell me.”

Link felt like something heavy was just dropped on his chest, he knew how much Rhett enjoyed the presence of children. “How… how did you find out?”

“I found a file with some papers regarding the procedure. Then, I confronted her… She didn't deny it. She had had an abortion a few months ago, right after she had found out she was pregnant with our third child. And… I know Locke wasn't planned and that Shepherd was just a miscalculation of dates and pills, but that doesn't mean I don't love my kids. So, I would have loved that third baby as much as I love the other two, but she didn't even ask or consider my opinion. She just… killed my son or daughter without even telling me. So, we had this big fight… I asked for the divorce and full custody of the kids.” 

Link had been listening with a concerned face, without taking his eyes off of Rhett. “Did she agree to leave the kids with you just like that?”

“Not at first, but my lawyer got a deal with her. And she can still come and visit the kids, take them out for an ice-cream, or even call them… but she just doesn't.” 

“I’m so sorry, Rhett.” Link gave him a quick peck on the cheek, “For everything, especially for your baby.” He buried his face in the crook of Rhett’s neck and said quietly, “I wish I could give you all the sons and daughters you want.” 

Rhett brushed a strand of hair that had fallen on Link’s face, staring into his blue eyes. “My turn. Can I ask you something?” Link furrowed his brow but nodded. “Are you afraid of marriage?” 

Link froze then whispered, “Depends,” his voice barely audible.

“What if I asked you to marry me?” 

Link smiled. “Umm… I’m not so afraid anymore.”

Rhett’s vision blurred with tears of excitement. “I love you. I really, really do,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Rhett.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggested listening :) ["When It's Time" by Green Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-ukihUyfU0)
> 
> Okay, wow. I can't believe I just finished my first fic. I had never expected to write such a long fic (and be this into a fandom) but it's been absolutely great! I'm sooo busy so I might need a break from writing long stuff and posting every week, but I promise to write more in the future :) man I love all of you for taking the time to read my weird and inexperienced writing. Gosh I had so much fun writing with Malle and ahhhhhh thank you to everyone <3 - Emily ([mythicalemily](http://mythicalemily.tumblr.com/))
> 
> I can't believe we did it! I really enjoyed writing this with Emily and I hope we can collaborate even more in the future. There is this Green Day song at the end that I think fits perfectly for the kind of rhink relationship in this fic. Hope you guys enjoy! :D -Malle ([malleland](http://malleland.tumblr.com/))


End file.
